The Path to Hokage
by SixPathSage
Summary: Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun takes pity on Naruto after the Wave arc and makes the Kyuubi no Yoko help Naruto against the threat of Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara. Watch as Naruto becomes the greatest shinobi. No Pairings yet, discouninue
1. Pity of the Goddess

**The Path to Hokage**

**"Talking" **God's/Demon Talking

**_'Thinking' _**God's/Demon Thinking

**Chapter 1: Pity of the Goddess**

Amaterasu watch the battle between the boy known as Haku and Naruto as she was quiet displease. The boy didn't have any skills. Sure he could persue others but it was nothing when facing danger and really on an angry demon lord who would love nothing more than to destroy all humans.

The boy was asleep and his subconscious was clean away. she calmly enters his mind and stares at the cage of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"**Who are you?"** Kyuubi asked as her sleep was disturbed.

"**Still disrespectful. Even in the presents of a god."** Amaterasu replied coldly.

Kyuubi eyed her for a moment.

"**Skin as bright as the sun. Hair so beautiful it causes the waves to bow. You're…the Goddess Amaterasu." **

"**Good…" **Amaterasu replied calmly.

"**What is the Goddess of the Sun doing here?"** Kyuubi asked.

"**Still disrespectful. I came because you will be obedient." **Amaterasu replied coldly.

"**To you… even if you're a Goddess you must talk to your brother, the Shinigami who put me here."**

"**Not to me… to this boy." **Amaterasu snapped.

"**I do not bow before any human."**

"**But you bowed before Uchiha Madara."**

The Kyuubi no Yoko growled her teeth. She hated that man. He made her submit to his will, something she did not like.

"**You will listen to me. You know full well if the boy is capture, extracted, Uchiha Madara will just regain control over you again. Just like he did that night." **Amatersu replied narrowing her eyes coldly at Kyuubi. The Kyuubi didn't say anything so she continued.

"**I cannot interfere. You know this very well. However… you two share a common enemy. If this boy can kill Uchiha Madara wouldn't you do anything to see that man die?"**

"**Don't ask questions you know the answer to Amaterasu. That isn't like you. True you gods can destroy Uchiha Madara, however… you cannot interfere without disrupting the balance of the world. That's one reason why we were sent down… why you God's created us."**

"**That is true… however you can help this boy. Bring him into his subconscious… make him the greatest shinobi he can be. And destroy his idiot form. It's disgusting to look at." **Amaterasu replied. She vanished.

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes in anger. She always hated the gods and their meddling.

"**So be it."** Her chakra rose in the cage and into the boys system.

**Konoha**

Naruto kneeled over when he felt something going on his stomach.

"Man, I think I had too much ramen to eat." Naruto replied as he quickly went home.

Naruto and his team return from their A-rank mission and the Hokage even put in his own two cents. Giving them a bonus and congrats for surviving against a Jounin from Kirigakure.

Naruto opens his door thinking about the mission. He was lost in though he went to his bed and lay down. It would be some time before he let the darkness consume him.

**Naruto Mindscape**

"Huh… where is my field of ramen?" Naruto asked as he looks around to what appear to be a sewer.

He looks back and saw darkness. He looks in front and notices light coming from a door way.

"Ramen, here I come. Soon me and Sakura-chan… will…" Naruto shouted as he ran down the hallway. He stopped talking when he realized he was standing in front a huge cage. The word seal was written there.

"**Hey gaki… come closer. I can't see you." **A deep voice replied behind the cage. Naruto didn't know what it was but he slowly moved closer.

Before Naruto could see what happen he fell backwards as huge claws nearly ripped his face.

"**Curse this seal. I would devour you, but this seal the Yondaime Hokage place on me stops me." **

Naruto could finally see, what appeared to be a giant fox head behind the seal.

"You're…"

"**Finally… you use a brain. I never knew you had one." **

"I don't have to listen to you." Naruto shouted.

"**But you're so weak. Look at you… a bright orange jumpsuit… what idiot wears a bright orange jumpsuit."**

"Shut up fur-ball… watch me… one day I will be Hokage."

"**Not the way you are… you do have the potential, but you are wasting it." **Kyuubi replied calmly.

"What do you mean...?"

"**What if I told you…I had a small deal for you? It would help you on your path to Hokage."**

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"**First… you must understand some truths. However, the deal is simple. I got simple instrucations for you to follow. First, get rid of all those orange jumpsuits. Second, no more ramen for you. Start eating healthy. Third, go to that Iruka person and ask him on advice about being a better shinobi. Since he knows you so well, ask him about your strengths and weakness. Fourth, start looking for other Jounin's to teach you. Fifth… started reading stragtigie books. You need to start planning ahead. Boards games will help you like Sdhogi. Sixth, you will stop being loud and chasing after that Sakura girl so much. Ignore her unless she is willing to be civil with you. And finally, get yourself a sword and better ninja equipment."**

"No way… I'm not doing all that." Naruto shouted being his arms up like a cross.

"**Why not?" **The Kyuubi growled dangerously.

"I need my ramen. Second, I want Sakura-chan's affection."

"**Ignorant brat… do you even know why you think you love that girl? It's because a lot of people like her. There are better people out there for you. I can name many females who are prettier than Sakura and a much better person. Unless you're willing to be her punching bag for the rest of your life." **Kyuubi barked.

"I'm no ones punching bag." Naruto shouted.

"**Prove it…" **Kyuubi challenged.

"How do I prove it?"

"**The next time she hits you… punch her back… hard."**

Naruto gulped. He couldn't.

"**I thought you didn't like going back on your words."** Kyuubi challenged.

"Fine that's a deal fur-ball… if she hits me again, which I know she wont, I'll punch her back as hard as a can."

"**Then how about this… we both will ragger everything on this punch. You can do things your way, if she doesn't hit you. If she does…. You got to do things my way." **

"That's one bet I know I'm going to win. You're on fur-ball."

**The Next day**

"Morning Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted as he reached the bridge.

"Shut up Naruto! Can't you see Sasuke-kun and I are busy talking!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto seemed hurt but he quickly recovered. He smiled and stared at her. She didn't hit him… he was so going to win the bet.

For two hours, Sakura perster Sasuke who simply ignored her. Naruto simply stared at Sakura thinking how pretty she was. A puff of smoke brought their attention to Kakashi, announcing his arrival.

"Good morning everyone. Sorry to make you wait, but now that you have…I thought you should know…. Wehavetheweekoff!Seeya!" Kakashi said real fast. He disappeared in puff of smoke. Leaving the three genins in shock over what he said.

"Damn, Kakashi-sensei…I could have slept in." Sakura shouted. She notices her Sasuke-kun leaving and quickly jumped to his side.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, want to go on a date." Sakura asked.

"No." He replied coldly. Naruto walks up to her and thought she would finally say yes.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, want to go on a date?"

"Shut up Naruto! (She grabs him by his jacket) Take a hint and understand that I will never go on a date with you." Sakura growled. She reared her fist back and smashes it against his skull.

Naruto remembered his deal. He didn't want to, but he didn't back down from his words. Sakura was turning to leave and chase after her Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura…" Naruto replied. He rolled his hand into a fist. Sakura turned around to see Naruto was shaking and tears were in his eyes. She felt a little bad but Sasuke was going to be gone soon.

Before she could see it coming… Naruto's fist connected into her face. Sakura was sent flying. She hit the dust several meters away from Naruto. Sasuke looked shock to see Sakura with a fat bruise on her jaw, and blood dripping. Sasuke looked back to see Naruto running the other way.

Naruto ran and ran. He couldn't believe he made that stupid deal. Was he really that dense? The Kyuubi knew she was going to hit him and the Kyuubi had nothing to do with it. He ran until he was no longer in breath and he slide down a tree into his subconscious.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"**I win…" **Kyuubi growled.

"Why…why does she hurt me?"

"**Because she's trash."**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi no Yoko in shock.

"**You better listen to me and listen well. She only sees people for talent and looks. You never showed neither, because you always act stupid those pranks of yours. She treats you like dirt to make herself feel superior." **

"Will she ever accept me?"

"**Most likely not. However, there are other females out there. Don't sink so low and try to get her attention. First things first… you have to listen to my rules. Go home and clean it." **Kyuubi barked.

**Real World**

Naruto woke up and quickly went home. He did feel bad about hitting Sakura but now that he thought about it, she never really showed any interest in him.

He got home quickly and entered it.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto replied as five clones pop into existence.

"Ok guys… we got to get this place clean and spotless. Throw out all garbage and trash. We need this place spotless." Naruto shouted as he and the clones got to work.

One clone ran to the bathroom and started cleaning it. Another was in the kitchen scrubbing the stove with another cleaning the pots. Naruto was cleaning his bed while one clone was sweeping the floor. Another was taking down everything.

For hours the clones and Naruto were cleaning everything. Finally, with all the ramen cups gone, all his clothes (old ones along with his entire orange jump suits where gone) he look around and notice it seemed really empty.

Naruto sat down closing his eyes from being so tired.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"**Good job using the Kage Bunshin to clean your room. Very smart."** Kyuubi no Yoko replied calmly behind the cage.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"**Seeing how you have no food, very little ninja equitment and no clothes. You need to go shopping. First, you go to Iruka… seek his help and guidance."**

**Real World**

Naruto woke up and got up to leave. He left his black shirt on and tosses his orange jacket away. He quickly jumped through the area to the academy.

Naruto looked down and realizes he arrived in time to see Iruka dismissing his class for break.

Naruto jumped on the window and appeared in the classroom.

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied happily.

Iruka spat out his food and look at Naruto who was standing in the window.

"Naruto…what are you doing here."

"I came for some help." Naruto replied.

"What kind?"

"I need your help and guidance." Naruto replied. Whatever Iruka was expecting, this wasn't it.

"What kind of help and guidance?"

"You trained me most of my academy years. So you would know my strengths and weakness the best. Can you also help me to pick out some shinobi clothes and advise me in what type of training I should do?"

Iruka looked at him before he went into his deep thought mode. Finally he spoke.

"Naruto, you have potential, there is no denying that. But talent wise and skills, you really don't have any. One of your worse problems is your ability to control your chakra. This is an important ability when using Ninjutsu, also for genjutsu and canceling genjutsu. You're taijutsu is barely even academy average. You fight like a common brawler. Stealth skills aren't that good… and you need to learn patience. Another important factor is proper clothing and being quiet."

'_That's a lot.'_

"Iruka-sensei… can you help me those?"

"Not right now, and I can't take some time to train you in those. However, come by after the academy is over and I will take you shopping for books and other items that should be able to help you. I'll also give a little list of Jounin's who should be able to teach you some things."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied as he left.

Naruto race back home wear he got his money from the A-Rank mission.

"I hope all this will be enough." Naruto replied as he grabbed everything. Which wasn't much.

Naruto sat and mediated. He didn't move until someone started banging on his door.

Naruto got up and open it to see Sakura standing there.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Naruto replied. He surprised himself by not calling her 'Sakura-chan'."

Sakura seemed hurt that he didn't added 'chan' to her name but she quickly brush it off by remembering why she was here.

"Apologize." Sakura demanded.

"What for?" Naruto asked with a confuse look on his face.

"For hitting me!" Sakura screamed.

"I will… after you apologize for bashing my skull open and all those times you've called me names and made fun of me." Naruto replied calmly.

"You idiot… I'm a lady, you don't hit ladies." Sakura screamed.

"You're also a shinobi. If you cannot handle being a shinobi then quit. Shinobi's is no place for weaklings." Naruto replied shutting his door. Sakura stuck her foot out and block the door path.

"Unless you have nothing nice to say to me, you're asking to get hurt."

"Shut you baka. If you don't apologize I'm going to beat you to a bloodily pulp." Sakura screamed.

Naruto only stared at her. Sakura suddenly wondered if she went too far. She soon got her answer.

The people all moved away as a crashed hit the ground. Sakura looked up to see a kunai heading towards her. She dodged it but notice it had something on it.

'_An exploding tag?'_

A small explosion hit the area and Sakura was sent flying.

Naruto appeared on his railing.

"The next time you threaten my life, I will kill you Sakura." Naruto replied coldly. Several chuunin's and jounin's stood there looking shock to hear the kid threaten his own teammate.

"Naruto, why you…"

"That's enough Haruno Sakura." A Jounin shouted. He grabbed her wrist and looked coldly at her.

Normally Aoba wouldn't stick up for Naruto, but after hearing Naruto risked his life to save Kakashi's from the Demon Momochi Zabuza, he grew respect for the kid.

"I'm taking you to the Hokage. Threatening a fellow Konoha shinobi's life is considered to be a B-Class Treason." Aoba stated.

Sakura whimpered as Genma and Raido also back up Aoba's statement.

Naruto watch the event and was surprise to see the Jounin's stand up for him. He would have normally been taken to the Hokage where the said civilian or shinobi would be pushing he should be killed.

He looked at the time and rushed off towards Iruka with his money safety in his pocket.

Iruka stood waiting for Naruto who jumped down in front of him.

"You're late Naruto."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, had a little problem with one of my teammates."

Iruka most likely thought it was with Sasuke so he shrugged it off and motion Naruto follow him.

Naruto was thankful for Iruka's help. Soon he had books and scrolls for almost everything. New clothes and he even brought a new chakra sword. He got a book on the human body, how to plan ahead and several board of shogi.

Naruto now wore a sleeveless shirt, black shinobi pants with black shoes and gloves (like Sai's). He got a belt design for his sword. Since it was still to big for him to carry it on his back and waist he got it to hand loosely on his belt.

He also bought a new shirt… (Similar to Kimimaro without any sleeves) covering most of his sword and other gear.

First Naruto needed to know how to use his sword. Something that got him a couple of basics of how to swing and parallel attacks. He formed some shadow clones again, one for each book and had them started studying. He grabbed the list of jounin's and looked at Iruka's suggestions of Jounin's that could help him in several fields.

Naruto took some breathes before calmed himself and entered his mind.

**Naruto's Mindscape **

"**Impressive, you're getting a little smarter. Why are you using the Kage Bunshin?"**

"I figured it would be an easier way to get things done." Naruto replied.

"**Smart brat… but you're not aware of the Kage Bunshin's special ability?" **

"Special ability?"

"**Shadows Clones are ideal used for sending it into enemy bases and learning all it could about it. They could also be used for training, can you figure out why?"**

Naruto shook his head.

"**Because the shadow clone is a replicate of your body. Anything it sees and learns will go back to you once it dispels. You will become stronger and learn whatever your shadow clone learned."**

"Then…?"

"**Go to the training field… create at least a hundred shadow clones and get them to work on your chakra control and how to use the sword. But first, leave your clones here; have them read all the books. Then order them to dispel when they finish reading it."**

"Right."

"**Once you get stronger, I'll give you a little gift. However, you must become stronger."**

**Real World**

Naruto left his apartment and went to the training ground. Creating a hundred shadow clones he split them up in groups of twenty.

"Ok you guys, twenty of you run up and down the trees. Another twenty fight another twenty. One with shirts off and the other on. The rest will be doing push ups while the last group will run around Konoha." Naruto shouted.

"Right…!" All the clones shouted together.

They immediately started working together while Naruto sat down trying to control his chakra.

Hours pass and nearly all of his clones fell down from exhaustion.

Naruto dispelled all of his clones and felt their knowledge rushing through him. Naruto also felt tired and fell asleep.

**The God Realm**

Amaterasu looked down upon the boy known as Naruto and smiled. Finally, things were looking up and she was proud of him.

"**The Destine Child huh, if he really is the child of destiny then he will have a hard choice to make. One that will come soon. Goddamn my sister Fate. Why does she like to be a bitch?" **Amaterasu muttered thinking about her sister.

* * *

A/N - A new story. This came to me when I was writing the eighth chapter of Legacy. Tell me how you think of this new story. The next chapter of Legacy will be ready on Wedsneday or Thursday.

Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone


	2. Aikido and Kenpo

**The Path to Hokage**

**Chapter 2: Aikido and Kenpo **

Naruto woke up feeling drain and exhausted but much stronger then he did yesterday. He got up and walked away from the training ground.

He soon left and entered a local café. He got a morning breakfast and some orange juice.

Naruto looked tired and the waitress took some pity on him.

"Thank you." Naruto replied has he eats his bagel. (Bagel with cream cheese and orange juice)

She gave him a smile and walks away.

'_Who should I visit first? I don't know where Kakashi-sensei will be at so I'll need someone who can also teach me some chakra control? Asuma-sensei or Kurenai-sensei. Iruka-sensei did say I did need to learn how to use genjutsu and counter genjutsu so Kurenai-sensei.'_

Naruto paid for his breakfast when he finished and left to see the Hokage.

The Sandaime always hated working in the mornings. It tired him easily.

So he was surprise to see a blond boy wearing a strange outfit waiting for him.

"Jii-san." Naruto replied.

"Naruto?" The Sandaime asked as he looked at Naruto in surprise.

"I thought it was time for a change and take my training seriously." Naruto replied calmly.

"What do you need to see me for?" The Sandaime asked calmly.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei gave us the week off and I was looking for a teacher to train me for a bit. I'm looking for Yuhi Kurenai-sensei. I thought I should work on my genjutus skills with her since they are my weakest skills."

'_Naruto has gotten smarter. Perhaps sending him on the mission was a good idea after all.'_

"Kurenai meets her team early in the morning. Right now they should be training near training ground thirty." Sandaime replied.

"I was also wondering… do you have some scrolls that could help me?" Naruto asked.

"Help you in?"

"Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and ninjutsu… chakra control, genjutsu."

"I'm afraid I can't. I can't be shown to show favoritism." The Sandaime replied calmly.

"What if I told you I knew how you could beat your paperwork." Naruto replied as he started to leave.

The Sandaime appeared before him on his knees and appeared to be begging Naruto to tell him.

"If you know a way, please I beg you to tell me. I will give you full access to the jutsu vaults. Along with aid from any teacher you desire." The Sandaime replied.

Naruto sweat drops.

"Fine you got a deal." Naruto replied he turns to leave and the Sandaime was on the verge of tears.

"Just use a Kage Bunshin." Naruto replied as he left.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto in shock. He walks over to his desks and started banging his head on it. Unable to believe how stupid he was.

"Why…why didn't I think of that?"

**Naruto**

Naruto walked thinking about his deal. While he didn't see anything bad with the deal between the Kyuubi and himself, he still didn't trust him. He also said something about the truth. Something he would as the fur ball later.

Naruto walk straight to training ground thirty and saw team eight kneeling on the ground apparently already tired. Kurenai turn to look at him in surprise.

"Team 8 already tired." Naruto asked in amusement. Everyone turn to look at him and was shock to see the orange jumpsuit was gone. Instead, Naruto looked cool.

"Hey dobe… what's with the change?" Kiba asked.

"I decided to take my training more seriously. After my A-Rank mission I realize I needed to get more training." Naruto replied calmly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Minus Shino who didn't even really move.

"Yeah right, you're just lying through your teeth." Kiba shouted laughing. Surprisingly, everyone expected the blonde shinobi to responded back and start fighting with Kiba. However, he seemed to be able to control himself well and ignore Kiba. In fact, his face didn't change.

"Kiba, that's enough." Kurenai replied. Kiba stopped laughing.

"I heard the rumors, but I didn't know if they were true. So it's true, you put Momochi Zabuza in his place and saved Hatake Kakashi's life?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto looked at her in somewhat surprise.

"Who told you that?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi was apparently bragging about you. Seemed quiet proud of you. Many of the Jounin's doubt him and are questioning if he is sane. Others are now looking at you in a new light." Kurenai replied.

"I only trick Zabuza and freed Kakashi from the water prison. Then I used 'it' and defeated his apprentice. I also question his views on what it means to be a shinobi. He told me, despite being raised as weapons, we are still humans. He told me, if I want to become Hokage, I must first overcome myself then surpass the Hokage's. He gave me some great advice." Naruto replied.

'_He doesn't brag. He respects the situation. He also respects the shinobi's he fights. This boy… he is odd yet… different.'_

"What do you need me for?"

"You're a genjutsu user correct?" Naruto asked her as she slowly nods.

"Can you teach me to use and cancel genjutsu."

"Why are you trying to learn Genjutsu dope?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked at him holding his sword handle. Kiba smiled and reach for his kunai in his pouch. He then realized it wasn't there.

"Looking for this." Naruto asked as he held Kiba's pouch in his hands.

Kiba looked in front of him to see Naruto standing in front of him. He turns around to see another Naruto standing behind him.

'_His speed and jutsu uses…are not Genin level.' _Kurenai realized.

"You and me dobe, a fight right now." Kiba shouted when he realized his pride was destroyed.

"No thank you." Naruto replied handing back the pouch. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I only came to learn about Genjutsu." Naruto replied.

Kurenai stood there. Thinking about what to do. Then she got a good idea.

"I will help you Naruto, if you help me." Kurenai asked.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked.

"My team doesn't believe in their abilities as scouts are important."

'_Scouts? Aren't scout used mostly for searching ahead and discovering the enemy? Their abilities in stealth are suppose to be good. They are one reason why a village and a mission will either be successful or not.'_

"So you want them to spy on me." Naruto asked.

"Not quiet. You see, if you can find my team I will train you."

"Scouts are not fighters. It's their job to keep the survival of the village and many shinobi's who go on missions. Without scouts, the village defense would be cripple." Naruto replied.

Kurenai looked at Naruto in surprise. So did Hinata and Kiba. Shino pushed his glasses up.

"That's smart Naruto-kun. A well said answer. Yes, each of their abilities is perfect for scouting, tracking and survival. That's something they don't believe in."

"How about a fight. I'm not sure I will win but if I can prove I can at least stand up to them, then you can train me."

"Afraid not. I'm not going to risk unnecessary injury. However, since you're here, why aren't you training with your team?"

"We got the week off. I think Kakashi-sensei is still drain from his fight with Zabuza."

Kurenai heard he used the sharingan to much in a short amount of time. So its necessary for him to rest up.

"Very well, however… you have train with my team this week." Kurenai replied. She patted herself on the back.

"Bet you I can outlast them and learn more then have already." Naruto replies. Kiba challenged that he would learn more and be stronger than him.

Kurenai sweat drops and started training him.

"Naruto, first I want you study all of us and see if you can discover our strengths and weaknesses." Kurenai asked.

Naruto looked at team eight and study them carefully.

"Shino, he doesn't appear to be a close range fighter. Instead he seams to focus on staying a safe distance and fight either mid-range or long range. Perhaps both. Hinata must be a close range fighter. She seems more flexible than either of her teammates and her bloodline always her to see and fight in close range combat. Kiba seems to be a mid range to a short range fighter. Though he should lose the dog." Naruto mutters.

"What about me Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto looked at her before he gave an answer.

"You don't appear to be close range. No weapons, no heavy clothing. Most likely you use your clothing for stealth and confusion."

Kurenai smiled at him.

"Not bad. You didn't do so well but your right in many ways as you are wrong." Kurenai replied.

"How?"

"First, let me judge you." Kurenai replied.

"You have a sword yet no kunai strap. You wear light clothing and no sleeves. You have light armor. This must mean you're a combat ninja of close combat."

Naruto looked at her and realize she hit him dead on the nail.

"I was right wasn't I?"

"Yea." Naruto replied nodding.

"It's not just weapons and clothing that give it away Naruto-kun. Stances, how one reacts, patterns on clothing, the way one could even walk. Many Jounin's train themselves on how to avoid these details. Look at Shino. He is heavy clothed. Yet, he shows no sign of any armor. I would assume immediately he was a long range fighter. I could be wrong, but my chances of being right on that basis increase nearly eighty percent."

"I see, so it's just no how one appears, its how one takes a stand." Naruto asked. Kurenai smiled at him.

"As a scout, one must learn to read their opponents by doing quick analyzes. Scouts don't do much fighting, but they are suppose to read their opponents quickly as possible, read their fighting styles without revealing it and leave. The success of a scouts report is the success of a village." Kurenai replied.

"So can we train?" Naruto asked.

"Eager are you. You do understand, I won't hold back on you."

Naruto smiled at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto replied.

**One Week Later**

Naruto grew stronger. He trained with Team eight everyday and Kurenai soon started pulling him aside to give him more tips on scouting and genjutsu. He realized he got more than he asked for and was grateful for it. The Sandaime also gave him some scrolls on chakra and taijutsu. A couple of kenjutsu scrolls were there and Naruto train much on his own, improving faster thanks to the Kage Bunshin. Compare to a week ago, he felt like he was a Jounin, but knew he was far from that level.

The Kyuubi also gave him a gift after the end of the week.

**Flashback**

"**It is done." **The Kyuubi growled as her chakra return to her.

"What did you do?"

"**I gave you the power to use all elements." **The Kyuubi growled. Annoyed that the blonde kept asking her questions. However, she has yet to tell the truth to him.

"You mean like the ability to use, Water, Fire, Earth, Lighting and Wind?"

"**That's right, now quit bugging me."**

**Flashback Ends**

Naruto walked to the bridge to see Sakura bugging Sasuke to go on a date with her. Sasuke was ignoring her the best he could but you could tell he was getting annoyed.

Naruto walked over to the bridge and lean on the pillar. No longer did he seek Sakura's affection. He created a new dream and a new ambition. Though he still sought to become Hokage.

Sasuke turn and looked at Naruto in surprise. The dobe did a complete change. His hair was a bit longer, he wore shinobi clothing and he got a sword.

Sakura was surprise to see Sasuke staring at someone. She turns to see Naruto standing there. Again, she was surprise by his actions. No comments, no sound, he approach with silence. He didn't greet her or acknowledge her.

"Hey, Naruto… you look good. How have you've been?" Sakura asked.

Naruto glared at her cold as ice.

"Why do you care? I also believe you were warned not to talk to me or else your career as a shinobi would be over." Naruto replied coldly.

Sakura felt her heart break into a million pieces. Naruto changed ever since the wave mission. He was more distant and colder than before. He even hit her in the face twice. The second time she threaten him and he clearly warned her, she ever threaten him again he would kill her. Her mother was angry at her for threatening a shinobi, telling her it was no laughing matter.

"Hey, Naruto… what do you think is taking sensei?" Sakura asked.

Naruto glared at her, clearly annoyed at the sight of her.

"Most likely he is busy reading his book. Stop talking, you're annoying." Naruto replied. He turns away and closed his eyes.

Again Sakura felt herself become hurt with emotions that didn't come in her for a long time.

Team 7 stood there in awkwardness since the arrival of Naruto. It would be an hour before Kakashi would arrive.

"Hello."

Sakura screamed at him for being late. Something Kakashi chuckled at.

However Kakashi eyed Naruto for a moment. The hyperactive ninja had gone through a complete change in a wardrobe and attitude. He looked more alert and more serious than he did before. It was different from Sasuke's look of annoyance. Yet, he could tell it wasn't out of anger, he was keeping an eye on his surroundings.

"Naruto, what caused the change?" Kakashi asked.

"After wave mission I realize I needed to step up my training so I sought some guidance from Iruka-sensei and he pointed out some tips for me to follow." Naruto replied. While this was half true, he did go to Iruka-sensei. But they didn't need to know about the deal with the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Kakashi nodded. Gladded his student was taking the shinobi life seriously. He pulled out three papers and handed them to his students.

"What's this?" Sakura asked looking at the form.

"These are your regulations for the Chuunin Exams coming up in three weeks. You need to take those with you to room 301 at the academy exam center. Remember, you go in and out as a team."

"Kakashi-sensei… do you think it's wise for us to join the Chuunin Exams this early?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at him carefully.

"What you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's face it, our teamwork is ok. Not great because Sakura… is more interested in chasing Sasuke around than training. Sasuke also doesn't work with us because he believe we only slow him down. I don't get along with either of them because one… Sakura is cruel to everyone. Two, Sasuke is too stubborn to accept any help." Naruto replied calmly.

"I'm aware of that. Granted, this is not how I want this team to be. But I requester you because I believe you all can pass the exams. I don't expect any of you to become Chuunin. But I expect you to fully understand the meaning of the life of shinobi. The wave mission was a small example, but you need to learn how it's like out there on the field. Hopefully, this will help. Besides, if there is any trouble I'm nearby." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"So how will we be training?" Naruto asked.

"Many students will be training with their families. So if any of you want any training with any Jounin's I could pull some favors." Kakashi asked.

"No thanks, there are a couple of family jutsu's I want to train with." Sasuke replied as he walked away.

"Kakashi-sensei… is there anyone who can help me with the Chuunin Exams?" Sakura asked.

"I know someone. I have yet to approach but I think Sakura will be able to get stronger for the Chuunin Exams with her." Naruto replied.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Anko… Mitarashi Anko." Naruto replied. Kakashi looked at Naruto as if he was slightly crazy.

"Naruto… she is…"

"I've heard of her reputation. However, if anyone can shape up Sakura for the Chuunin Exams… it's her." Naruto replied.

"I'll do it." Sakura replied.

Kakashi looked at her in confusion. "Do you know who she is?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Bet you won't last a day."

"I bet you I will Naruto no Baka." Sakura replied.

"How much money you got left?" Naruto asked as he glared at Sakura.

"I haven't spent any money. I'm saving it for my wedding with Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied in a dream voice.

"Bet you all your money you're going to ask Kakashi to pull you out." Naruto replied coldly.

"You're on."

Kakashi sigh and shook his head. Sakura would lose this bet. Anko was a pure sadist and would drive her insane.

"Very well, however let's see if you don't get twitchy Sakura. I think that's a safer bet. Anyways, I'll tell Anko to meet you at the Dango shop tomorrow at three in the afternoon."

Sakura nodded and went to find her 'Sasuke-kun' who disappeared from her.

"Naruto, that was evil. If you knew her reputation then…"

"Kakashi-sensei, I understand you're worried, but she needs to learn… once you wear these forehead protectors, you're no longer a child and you risk your life everyday on missions. She thinks this is a game and doesn't train. This training will make her more aware of herself as a shinobi."

Kakashi didn't argue since Sakura did lack any training methods. She would always complain and do nothing. He hated it, but Naruto was right.

"So I guess I can train you…" Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure you can train me well, but any chance I could get Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Why Asuma?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I heard he is a strategist in Konoha. He is able to see through attacks and defense quickly."

"That is true, but I remember Asuma saying he was going on a mission so you might not be able to get him until the last week of the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto looked a little down but quickly recovered.

"Naruto, you got a sword, so it will be important to learn how to use it right. I can teach you." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have other methods of chakra control. I master the tree climbing exercise but I don't think it's enough for me. I'm still having trouble control my chakra." Naruto replied. Kurenai's chakra control lessons were good, but not good enough for him. His chakra was too large to simply control.

"I may have a few. Anyways, meet me tomorrow at six in the morning at training ground three. I should be able to teach you some things." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

Naruto nodded and walk away. He was going to do some light training before tomorrow.

**Training Ground Three 6am**

Naruto arrived and looked around. Kakashi has yet to arrive. He sighs and new he would be late. Naruto created fifty clones before he walked on the water and started fighting.

Getting this taijutsu style down was tough. It was tougher since he had to focus using the kage bunshin and fight them at the same time.

Kakashi arrived and was shock to see Naruto fighting his shadow clones. By the looks of it, he was trying to use a taijutsu and another syle that he recognizes as Aikido. The other style he couldn't figure out.

'_So he is learning Aikido. It seems I underestimated him. He has both an offense taijutsu and a defense one. Most people prefer one as they have their own offense and defense. However, to use a technique that requires pure offense and defense is rare. If he masters those styles, he will be even better than Gai.'_

Kakashi appeared by the water edge.

"Yo."

"You're late Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied as he dispelled all of his clones.

"Using the Kage Bunshin too increase your training." Kakashi replied calmly.

"Yea helps me a lot. In more then one way." Naruto replied. He wipes the sweat rolling down his face.

"Oh, so you do know about the Kage Bunshin special ability." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I've used the Kage Bunshin a long time. I learn its special ability too. I take it that's how you've been improving mostly."

"Yea, I use about a hundred a day." Naruto replied calmly.

"Well let's increase that number by five." Kakashi stated.

"So what am I going to learn?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I notice you know the water walking exercise. I was planning for you to learn that but its clear you master it. When did you learn it?"

"A few days ago with Kurenai-sensei when I went to learn Genjutsu." Naruto answered truthfully. Kakashi looked at him in surprise.

"Naruto, forgive me for asking, but why did you go to Kurenai to learn about genjutsu."

"Genjutsu is my weakest style. If I get caught in it I'm dead. I needed to learn how to turn it into one of my strengths. Kurenai-sensei says I'm strong a chuunin in genjutsu. I guess because I've work my ass off hard with her team." Naruto replied.

Kakashi looked at him in surprise.

"That's smart you went to your weakest style first Naruto. Genjutsu is all about chakra control. Therefore, we need to improve your chakra control. Now, I had to pull a lot of strings but I got something that may help you." Naruto looked at Kakashi who was giving his eye smile.

"Hold out your arms together." Kakashi stated.

Naruto did so and Kakashi hands started to glow. He places them around Naruto and a blue ring appeared around Naruto's wrist. They snapped together Naruto started cursing at Kakashi.

Kakashi bent down to his ankles and did the same.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did you do?" Naruto shouted.

"These are chakra binding cuffs. They cannot be broken by any means. Now, focus on your chakra control and try to separate them."

Naruto did as he was told and he was slowly able to separate them.

"Great, see I pass with flying colors, take them off."

"They stay on." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, what do weights do when you strap them on your legs?" Kakashi asked.

"Increase your speed and power." Naruto answered.

"Good, these are like weights to your chakra. The longer you keep them on, the stronger you become. The only way for you to release them is by saying a safety word. This will only work once for you, I trust you know when to use it." Kakashi stated as he gave Naruto the word.

"Now, since you know the water walking exercise, I want you to create two hundred clones and each of them grabbed a leaf."

Naruto formed two hundred clones and each of them grabbed a leaf.

"Ok, this is going to be hard. You are to use the leaf and place it on your forehead. Then when you got that down, you will walk on the water with the leaf on your head." Kakashi replied.

"How will this help?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. You remember when I said how ninja's need to channel chakra in battle and keep moving." Naruto nodded. "Jounin's needs to use chakra to move, formed jutsu's and increase their attacks against other Jounin's. This exercise will increase your chakra control greatly. Especially if you need too multitask in the middle of battle." Kakashi explain. Naruto nodded and began the exercise.

Kakashi was unsure if he could handle this exercise, it was difficult, even for veteran jounin's. Several Hyuuga's couldn't handle the exercise. However, because of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Naruto's chakra was too large to control.

Breaking out of his train of thought he notices half of the clones were already finish.

'_He is doing this quicker than I expected. At this rate… he will be incredible.' _

Kakashi eyed Naruto's progress and soon it was complete. Mostly due to the fact Naruto dispelled a clone that finish.

'_He doesn't just them to his advantage, he learns when they finish. He is starting to act like Chuunin if not a decent ANBU.'_

Naruto moved to the water and started to walk on the water. He managed to get on the water but had trouble keeping the leaf on his forehead.

'_Damn, Kakashi was right, this is hard. I can barely walk on the water and keep the leaf on my forehead.'_

Kakashi realized he may in fact be teaching a prodigy. While he was a bit slow, he caught on quick and improved greatly.

Kakashi walked to the tree and sat down, reading his precious book.

Naruto tried the exercise for nearly four hours before half of his clones got the task down. He dispelled them and focuses on the ones that couldn't progress. Thankfully, he was learning and able to finish quickly.

Kakashi got up and saw Naruto dispel all of the clones.

"Good job, I wasn't sure if you could handle this but you're improving greatly. Granted, this is a though chakra exercise that many Jounin's can't even complete." Kakashi commented. Naruto was tired. He face showed it.

"Take a small break Naruto, we got three weeks of training. Don't need to rush it." Kakashi replied coming to his student side.

Naruto nodded and went to the bank and sat down tired.

"Naruto, just out of curiosity, what were those taijutsu styles you were practicing?" Kakashi asked.

"Kenpo and Aikido." Naruto answered. Kakashi's eyes open wide. Aikido he was expecting, but Kenpo? Now he understand why the clones attack in that weird taijutsu style.

"I'm impressed. A defense taijutsu style then you chose an offense type to match it." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"You know the styles." Naruto asked.

"I've never used them, but I know their reputation." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi-sensei, I would like it if you didn't tell Sasuke or Sakura. I don't want them copying my fighting style." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry Naruto, every student desires his own style."

"Don't worry… Naruto, most likely, you will become a Chuunin. You certain think like a leader." Kakashi replied with an eye smile. Naruto smiled.

"You ready for the next lesson." Kakashi asked Naruto who nodded.

"Return to the water with the leaf on your head."

Naruto did so and Kakashi followed him.

"I'm going to attack you. The point of this final chakra exercise is control your chakra by not letting the leaf fall. I will try and break your chakra to make you fail. If you can do this for five minutes, then you will pass." Kakashi stated.

"I'm ready." Naruto replied with the leaf on his head. He took a defense stance and Kakashi attack.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

"Pink-chan… where are you pink-chan?" Anko shouted. Sakura was hiding behind a tree clutching her legs that were shaking in fear. She should have never accepted. This woman was crazy. Pure and simple. She couldn't understand how this woman could enjoy hurting others.

She looked up to see Anko close to her face.

"Hello pink-chan." Anko replied holding an exploding tag in her hands. Sakura screamed as the exploding tag exploded in her face.

Sakura ran, her robes were ruin and she was filthy. Yet, she just wanted to get away from this crazy lady.

"Pink-chan… don't run away." Anko shouted in a mock voice. Anko gave the chase.

"Since you're a fan girl I'll show what happens to them." Anko shouted as she sent snakes after Sakura.

Sakura screamed through the forest. However no one could hear her.

* * *

A/N - Well, Naruto is getting personal training from Kakashi (finally) who is learning advance chakra control because of the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra source.

Also please note, I took the scene with Anko and Sakura from Dragon6 story True Legacy. I did change it a little to my own way, but I want no complaints as to where I got it. I was motivated by it. I also took Kenpo from and looked it up. I like it so I decided to give it to Naruto. Aikido I took from one of my favorite martial artist who does movies, Steven Seagal. Who is a 7th degree dan black belt in it.

Kenpo is a japanese fighting style simular to the chinese Kung Fu. It attacks the pressure points and does inner damage. In this story it's stands between Gentle Fist and Iron Fist. It's a pure offensive taijutsu. Very little defense for it.

Aikido is also a japanese fighting style simular to Jujutsu, the grappling martial art. Aikido focuses on the joints and pressure points to disable the opponent. There is also throws and joint locks that are used in the style. A little mix of Grappling and Reversing attacks.


	3. Chuunin Exams

**The Path to Hokage**

**Chapter 3: The Chuunin Exams **

Three long weeks have pass. Hinata trained with Naruto in the evening, while Naruto either trained with Kakashi or Asuma during the day.

Naruto felt much stronger, he also was able to bring out the Hinata's courage and stopped her from breaking down all the time. Because of it, his Aikido and Kenpo grew much stronger.

Kakashi was no swords master, but he gave Naruto great tips.

His time with Asuma also grew as Naruto became better and better at Shogi. Asuma was impress Naruto was able to improve so quickly.

Now however, he stood before the entrance of the Academy of Exams, waiting for his teammates.

Sasuke arrived surprise to see Naruto there.

"I figured you would be here dobe." Sasuke replied.

"You are here for the same reason I am. Too get stronger." Naruto replied calmly.

They waited less than a minute and Sakura appeared. When Naruto turn to face her, she didn't look too good. Her eyes were twitching and she was wrapped in several bandages.

'_Now I'm glad I didn't have to face Anko for training.'_

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how are you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stared at her shock to see she was unable to stand still at all. In fact, she seemed more nervous and scared than anything else.

"You have to pay up Sakura." Naruto replied calmly.

Sakura remembered the deal and sighed. She did loose. Anko tormented her like crazy. She wasn't sure if she could handle another training exercise like that.

"Let's go, unless Sakura wants to quit now." Naruto replied.

"No, I refuse to leave Sasuke-kuns side. If he can do it, so can I." Sakura shouted. Raising her fist into the air.

Naruto sigh. Perhaps she would never change. Anko clearly didn't beat it into her.

"Let's go and quit showing off." Naruto replied.

They quickly walked up the stairs to see it packed.

Naruto led the way to the front were apparently there was a genjutsu set up on a room that said 'Room 301'. Several people were pleading with pair of genin's who was blocking the way.

Naruto made no motion he heard or was there and turn to leave. However he stopped when Sasuke stepped forward.

'_Sasuke, don't be an idiot.'_

"Nice speak, genin. Now move, I want to go to the third floor." Sasuke replied in an arrogant tone.

Several people were questioning Sasuke's talk when Sakura put up her fingers and said "Kai."

The room turned into 201.

"Way to go; now we have to face everyone here." Naruto replied. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in shock.

"This was a trap set up to weed out the weak. Cutting the competition nearly in half. Now we have to face nearly twice as much of the competitors." Naruto snapped at his teammates. Both of them open their eyes wide when they realized the truth in Naruto's word.

The Genin who was blocking the door moved to kick Sasuke and Sasuke responded. The bowl cut genin interfere and grabbed both kicks.

Sasuke eyes open wide when he realized his kick was stopped by the weird looking kid.

'_The bruise he had… it's gone. He is no easy shinobi. A little seasonal, but clearly has experience in taijutsu. However, that stance…could he know Iron Fist?'_

The bowl cut's teammates walk up and started lecturing him about hiding their strength.

'_His teammates also look like seasonal genin's. The girl is clearly no taijutsu user. Could she be a mid-range user? The Hyuuga is no doubt Hyuuga Neji's, Hinata's cousin. She warned me about him. So, this is a combat team consider of taijutsu and support.'_

Naruto watch as Sasuke and Neji exchanged words. Sasuke quickly left with Sakura on his heels. Naruto gave a sigh. His teammates, really they don't know any better.

He followed them down the corridor. He kept his thoughts to himself.

'_Hinata's team will be here. According to the information I got on the Chuunin Exams, her team should good in the second exam. Shino will no doubt be the leader. Then we got Asuma's team. Apparently they really didn't train. Ino will be bossy but Shikamaru may keep the team together. There are other teams here who seem dangerous. Especially, that Suna team.'_

Naruto thought back at meeting Gaara and his team.

**Flashback**

**The Last Day with Kurenai's Team**

Naruto walked towards his break were he was thinking of getting some food. He thought about his training and really enjoyed Kurenai's training.

A shot interrupted his thoughts about his training and he leap onto a tree to see a mask boy beating up Konohamaru.

He sat down and watches as Sakura poorly try to play peace keeper. A simple punch and she was sent flying.

'_She has no skills.'_

Naruto pulled out a shiruken and threw it at the painted boy as he insulted Sakura and reared his fist back.

Kankuro felt something hit his arm and he dropped the boy before he realizes he did. Konohamaru ran away hiding with Moegi and Udon.

"Who did that…?" Kankuro growled.

"You really shouldn't be picking fights in other villagers. What would you do if a Jounin was nearby? Or worse, ANBU black ops?" Naruto asked him.

The ANBU black ops tensed, wondering if he knew they where there.

"What do you mean ANBU black ops? Why would ANBU black ops protect that gaki?" Kankuro asked. The girl looked at Naruto and couldn't help but feel fear. Something about that blond genin, screamed dangerous.

"The boy you tried to hit… his name is Sarutobi Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage. You understand that, ANBU are always around him, protecting him don't you." Naruto asked as his eyes narrowed.

The ANBU realized there was no point in hiding and appeared around the duo.

The girl panic and started saying things like they were so much in trouble. The boy clearly was close to pissing his pants.

Naruto however turn his attention towards the branch on the opposite side. He threw a kunai there and a figured appeared. Red hair, carrying an gourd on his back.

"How did you know I was here?" The boy asked.

"Sand doesn't float in this village. You're stealth skills are impressive but you left you're handling dropping. It was too obvious." Naruto stated.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Genin under Hatake Kakashi." Naruto answered.

"Sabuku no Gaara, Genin under Baki of the Sands." Gaara answered.

"Who are they?"

"My older siblings. Temari, and Kankuro." Gaara answered.

Naruto nodded as he watches the trio leave.

**Flashback Ends**

Something inside him told him to stay away from the sand team. For now he would listen to his gut.

"Wait…" A voice behind shouted. Team 7 turn around to see the bowl cut boy standing on the rail. He jumps down and stood calmly before Team 7.

"I challenge you Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

"Why should I accept?" Sasuke challenged.

"Because I'm the strongest Genin in the village." He replied calmly.

"You know my name and my clan. Who are you?"

"I am the beautiful blue beast of Konoha, Rock Lee."

Sasuke took a stance as Lee did the same.

'_That's a stance for Iron Fist alright. Let's see how good he is.'_

Sasuke attack Lee who easily deflected Sasuke's attack.

"Huh… how did Sasuke punch didn't hit him?" Sakura asked as Lee kicked Sasuke back into his team.

'_That is defiantly Iron Fist. By the looks of it, he trains very harshly. Sasuke, has no chance to wind. Even with the Sharingan.'_

Sasuke stared back at Lee with the Sharingan. Though it was incomplete Sasuke felt he was now the victor.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, realizing that with the sharingan, Sasuke would win. She turned to see Naruto eyeing Lee with great interest.

"Hey Naruto, you don't have to look so gloomily. Sasuke-kun has this fight won with his Sharingan." Sakura.

"Actually, because of the Sharingan he loses." Naruto replied. Sakura looked back at the fight to see Sasuke was launch in the air.

'_That is not Iron Fist. Could that be…?'_

"Sasuke-san, you are incediable. However your sharingan can't help you. Just because you can see me doesn't mean you can keep up. Your eyes can follow, but your body can't keep up. It's over." Lee replied behind Sasuke.

'_Shadow Leaf Dance.'_

A pinwheel appeared and stopped the attack by pinning Lee's bandages to the wall.

Naruto felt his face turn pale and he realized who was going to appear. Kakashi always warn him to get away when he had the chance. He immediately split as Gai appeared.

Naruto ran as Sasuke and Sakura stood there in shock.

He arrived to see Kakashi standing there with the other Jounin's. They all seem to be talking.

"That Jounin is creeping." Naruto replied as he stops to catch his breath.

"Oh, so you met Gai." Kakashi asked

Naruto shuttered.

Sasuke and Sakura apparently had run after staying a little longer than they wanted. They were breathing heavily and stood there.

"Well, all three of you are here, that means we can start the chuunin exams. Turn in your slips and you can begin."

Naruto handed all three slips and he open the doors. Sakura and Sasuke followed him. Both looking upset.

Naruto entered the room and as he expected it was pack with Genin's.

"SASUKE! I miss you my sweetie." Ino shouted as she push Sakura aside and jump onto Sasuke's back.

"Get off." Sasuke mutters.

"Look at this… the rookie nine together again." Kiba replied. He walked towards them with Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Ino-Pig… get off Sasuke-kun right now." Sakura shouted. Ino only stuck out her tongue at Sakura.

Naruto went to the wall and sat down beside it. He closed his eyes listen to everyone.

Someone was approaching and Naruto open his eyes to see a gray hair genin standing the group.

Naruto eyed him carefully. He introduces himself as Kabuto. Naruto listen to him explain about the chuunin exams and started showing off by pulling out ninja cards.

Sasuke soon started to ask for information on Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Sabuku no Gaara.

When information about the Sound Village was given; the Sound team attacked.

"Don't mock sound; we will be the chuunin's when this is over with." The boy who wasn't covered up mocked.

Naruto was standing behind him with his sword drawn.

"It appears, you're than ones who are underestimate us. Thank you so much… for giving away so much about abilities." Naruto replied.

"You think you know about my abilities?" the masked boy replied.

Naruto gave a dangerous grin.

"Let's fight this out and fight to the death." Naruto replied. He raised his sword and the mask boy raised his armed. Hand and blocked it.

'_Chakra is leaking out of his arm.'_

Naruto back away and landed a safe distance.

"What's the matter, are you afraid after one swung." He asked.

"No, I learn you have a melody on your arm. Thank you, that's what I wanted." Naruto replied. He disappeared and reappeared behind him. His sword dripping with blood.

"However you're technique is useless if it can't keep up." Naruto replied. The boy fell to the ground holding his shoulder that was cut open. The girl fired some senbons at Naruto. Naruto easily caught them.

"What?" She looked surprise. Naruto fired a senbon at her shoulder and her arm fell to her side dead.

The other boy pulled up his arms like he was going to fire something. Immediately he had to senbons in his arms.

Dosu got up only to feel cold metal touch his neck.

"Attack another Konoha shinobi, and I'll send you straight to hell got it." Naruto replied coldly.

Dosu could only nod. Those eyes, it was something about those eyes that screamed murder into his soul.

Naruto sheathes his sword and rejoins the rookies.

"Naruto, I thought you weren't going to show off." Kiba stated.

"I wasn't trying to. However, we Konoha shinobi's protect each other. Exams or no exams." Naruto answered.

"Huh, I guess you got a point there. Anyways, how has your training been going?" Naruto asked.

"Man, Kurenai-sensei is harsh. Seeing you train so hard she triple our training. I couldn't feel my body after her training lessons." Kiba replied, while rubbing Akamaru.

Naruto looked around the room. A lot of Konoha Genins, he notice some genin's from waterfall, grass and rain. The only genin's that seemed to match Konoha was Suna. In the far corner, Naruto looked surprise to see two teams of Kumo genins.

A puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room and the protector's arrived.

"Get to your seats." The tall male barked. Everyone moved quickly to sit down.

"Alright, the first exam of the Chuunin Exams will begin."

**Jounin Lounge**

"Finally a break." Kakashi replied as he sat down.

"You're genin's are driving you nuts?"

"Just one… Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Sasuke apparently didn't want any help with his training and left on his own. I gave Sakura to Anko under Naruto's request. As for Naruto, I trained him for nearly two weeks. Sometimes during the last week he went between Asuma and myself." Kakashi stated.

"He was trying to learn strategy. He sucked at first, but he finally managde to make a draw with me." Asuma replied.

"He also sought me out for genjutsu. I also taught him a little about scouting and learning about opponents."

Kakashi sighs. While he felt guilty for not being chosen but he was deeply impress in the wisdom Naruto sought in seeking other teachers.

"He is learning to adapt in more than one field. If he keeps this up he will become the greatest Hokage ever." Kakashi replied.

"You really think so?" Kurenai asked.

"You didn't see him in battle. His words, the way he can motivates people… I've never seen anything like it."

"He does give you the feeling that he achieves the impossible."

"So… what do you think of this year's chuunin exams?" Kurenai asked as Asuma pulled out one of his cancer sticks.

"Don't enjoy this feeling just yet. We are going to get busy real soon." Asuma replied.

"Why is that?"

"The first examiner is Morino Ibiki." Kakashi looked surprise before he laid back.

"They had to choose that sadist?" Kakashi asked.

"Sadist?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh, that's right… you're a rookie Jounin. So you wouldn't know." Asuma replied calmly.

"So… who is he…?"

"A pro… a pro…" Kakashi answered.

"A pro… at what?"

Asuma let out a puff of smoke before he answered. "Torture… Interrogation."

"You mean…" Kurenai asked in alarm.

"Oh no… nothing physical. No… our genins must be feeling a mental break down. Morino Ibiki… is a master at the human mind. The moment he finds yours weakness he will exploits it and torments you through it. That is why… he is the head of Interrogation of the ANBU." Asuma answered.

**Examine Room 301**

Naruto eyed the test carefully before he look back at Ibiki. He knew something wasn't adding up. Why was he so concern on cheating? That's when it came to him.

He looked down and then realize that reality it him. He didn't know how to cheat.

Sakura looked at the test and started writing some answers down. They were hard, but she was positive she got them right.

She looked at Naruto who seemed to be meditating.

'_That baka, what is he thinking?'_

Sasuke came to the same conclusion as Naruto and was using his Sharingan to copy some people who were writing down the answers.

In the room, the Genin's began their cheating mthods. Neji and Hinata had their Byakugan's on, copying everyone's answer. Shikamaru was using his family secret jutsu's to mimic others and help Choji. Ino was also using her family jutsu's.

Meanwhile… Naruto was in the depth of his mind, seeking help from a fox.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"I need help in this examine." Naruto asked the fox.

"**Figures… though I admit, you have no skills for cheating. Perhaps I can help you…" **The Kyuubi started but froze when Amaterasu appeared behind Naruto. She gave him a dangerous glare that promised so much pain.

Naruto had no idea why the Kyuubi stopped speaking. He looked behind him but couldn't see anyone.

"**The boy cannot see or hear me. A human cannot know I'm interfering in his life. However… we can give him… an eye sight similar to the Sharinigan, mocking Madara." **Amaterasu stated.

"**I cannot give you a bloodline… but I can increase your eye sight. Similar to the fully mature sharingan… you can see movement in slow motion… see hand seals despite their speed… however you won't have the Sharingan eye or special ability to copy jutsu's. However… by increasing your chakra to your eyes, you can see things up close that are far away. I call them Takagan's though it's not bloodline ability. It's just a special ability I'm giving you."**

"You're not all that bad fur ball." Naruto replied. The Kyuubi growled and release some chakra into Naruto. When it was finish Naruto left leaving only Amaterasu and Kyuubi.

"**You know he is only saying that because you are blackmailing me in helping that worthless monkey."**

"**Come now Kyuubi, we both know your survival depends on this boy. You want freedom, this boy must succeed. I can also tell you're growing fond of him. In time, you will need his aid and power… in order to achieve what you want the most."**

"**To ripped that retrenched man's throat into pieces."**

"**You know what I speak of…"**

"**Freedom…."**

"**Hopefully, one day… the world will give you its freedom and release its chains it set on you."**

**Room 301**

Naruto open his eyes and channel chakra through them. He could see things so much better. The fox was right… the way people wrote was so perfectly easily. He looked at the guy in front of him and channel more chakra into his eyes. He could see the paper like it was in front of him.

Naruto started writing down the answers he could see. While he didn't have a bloodline ability, he did have a cool ability. It was even better than he could ask for.

Ibiki was watching the Jinchuuriki with interest. He felt a small amount of demonic chakra, but was shock to see him looking at people and started writing down their answers.

As far as he knew… he didn't have a bloodline ability, however, his eyes shone once in awhile when he looked up. As if he could see the answers so clearly. The Uchiha were using his sharingan but Ibiki didn't care. He needed to learn how to hide such abilities. The Hyuuga's weren't being secretive either. However, they weren't showing off either. The Abarame was being carefully letting his bugs out. Ibiki was impressed. However the Uzumaki was another story, he was actually able to remain calm, and his eyes drifted copying other answers.

For nearly an hour Naruto worked, he was able to get many answers before Ibiki decided to play his last hand.

Naruto however immediately saw threw his style and broke it down; bring hope back to all the genins in the room.

Ibiki was impressed with Naruto and his speech.

"Then you all pass the first part of the Chuunin Exams." Ibiki shouted.

"What….?" Everyone shouted.

Ibiki soon started talking about how information was vital to a ninja. Information gathering was important just as not giving information away.

The window burst open and a banner was posted up.

"Alright you gaki's, no time to celebrate. I am Mitarashi Anko… and I will be the second examiner." Anko shouted. Every stared at her in shock. Only Sakura suddenly felt as if someone hated her to torment her. Anko eyes looked across the room then she saw Sakkura.

"Pink-chan you're here. Does that mean you still want to play?" Anko asked in a teasing voice.

Sakura screamed and immediately ran behind Sasuke.

'_Now I'm glad I didn't go to her for training.'_

"Anko… what did you do to her?"

"I was showing her a game, that's all. A game we are all about to enjoy." Anko replied giving a sick smile to the room. Many genin's were wondering if she was crazy.

**Training Grounds 44: Forest of Death**

Anko stood before the Genin's along with many Chuunin's.

"Welcome… to your new playground. The Forest of Death. First things first… I have to inform you that you will be in this arena for five full days. Now… sign these papers." Anko replied grinning dangerously.

"Why?" Someone shouted.

"Because there is an eighty percent chance all of you will die in this exam. I hate doing paper work, especially when it involves death in an exam. These forms will state that if you die, our village will hold no reasonability. If you don't sign, you're out of the Chuunin Exam."

Everyone looked like they wanted to be someone else. Naruto walked forward and sign the paper without even reading it.

"You didn't read it?" Anko asked in surprise.

"Death fights don't scare me." Naruto replied.

Seeing his bravery, Sasuke copied Naruto and sat down. Sakura was nervous… but seeing her teammates; well her Sasuke-kun sign without hesitation she did the same.

Naruto watch as the Chuunin's handed the paper work.

He led his team to the gate they were assigned to.

Anko looked at her watch before she shouted.

"Let the second exam begin."

The gates all rushed forward and every ninja rushed forward.

Naruto however stopped Sakura and Sasuke.

"Before we enter the forest we need a plan." Naruto replied. Both of them looked at him.

"You're right, Sasuke-kun, what's the plan." Sakura asked.

"I say we find a team quickly as possible and get to the tower." Sasuke replied.

"You are over estimating your abilities Sasuke. Listen up… Sasuke… you will be in the front with your Sharingan on. Scan the area for any shinobi's who are ahead or near us. I'll be right behind you. Sakura… well since you have no skills you stay behind and toss kunai's and shirukens at our enemies."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE NO SKILLS?"

"Two things, one… you only know the basic ninjutsu. That's almost useless out here. Two… you can't speak unless you whisper. You're far too loud and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Sasuke and I are the only fighters on this team. You… are not a combat ninja." Naruto stated.

Sakura looked mad and was about to say something when Sasuke beat her to it.

"You came up with a team formation and quickly used our skills to aid us. But you're right about one thing… Sakura is no fighter." Sasuke stated.

Sakura looked hurt. She couldn't believe Sasuke-kun was siding with the dobe.

"I'll do most of the fighting." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked mad. "It's for a good reason. Remember, we will be fighting for five days and five nights. That means we have to be careful, where we sleep and how we travel. We travel light, and in silence. Since I'm going to do most of the fighting, Sasuke will be the mid-range supporter. Only use jutsu's and weapons when you see an opening. If I get injured, then our positions switch. If we both get injured then we have failed and are good as dead." Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded in agreement. It made since, facing unknown ninja's was not good.

"Let's go." Naruto replied. Sasuke took off and Naruto used his eyes to watch every detail in the forest. His new eyes were amazing. The fur-ball really came through.

Naruto notice something out of the corner of his eyes. Quickly sending chakra to his eyes he was able to make out three rain ninja's who were following them. Naruto smirk and suddenly stop.

"Naruto…" Sakura shouted. Naruto grabbed her jaw and snapped it. Sakura tried to scream but couldn't as her jaw was broken.

"It's not broken. But I've disabled it from you screaming you banshee mouth off. I told you… absolute silence. You were making a racket as you were traveling behind us. Do I need to do the same thing to your legs?" Naruto growled. Sakura eyes open in fear and took a step back.

Sasuke looked surprise at Naruto's behavior.

"Listen up; I'm going to take a bathroom break. If you too need to go… then I suggest you do it now."

Naruto jumped down as Sasuke and Sakura followed. They watch him disappear into the bushes.

A few moments later, Naruto reemerge from the bushes.

"Sorry I took so long, I let out a big one." Naruto explain.

Sasuke smirked and smacked Naruto in the face.

Sakura looked shock. She wanted to say something but Naruto's attack on her made her still speechless.

"The next time you try to impersonate someone, make sure you get their entire feature right." Sasuke stated.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke before it was revealed a Rain ninja.

"Very good… I didn't expect you to catch me so quickly. Now, which one of you has the scroll?"

**Team 10**

"This up you guys, we are going to avoid team 7. I thought we could take them despite Sasuke being there. However, Naruto has become a wild card in this."

"I don't know why you're worried about the Dead-Last… he couldn't have gotten that much better." Ino replied.

"Ino… stop thinking like that. You saw just as well as the rest of us. Naruto easy took down the Sound Team, something a senior Genin couldn't do. Also his speed… is not Genin level. He looks more serious and he was analyzing everyone. Almost as if he was trying to see who was at there strongest and who was at their weakest. Also… Kiba didn't address him as Dead Last."

Ino and Choji looked at him in surprise.

"Kiba has always called Naruto 'Dead-Last' and always mock Naruto. However, he didn't. Team 8 has also changed and I think Naruto is the root of the source."

"You really think so Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Do you think we can catch him with his speed? If Naruto became that strong, what are the other strengths of team 7?"

No one said anything. Ino realized that Naruto had indeed change, it was a change that didn't look to good for them."

**Team 8**

"Awe man this is sweet, we already got both scrolls. At this rate we will be at the tower first." Kiba shouted.

"Kiba, don't get over confident. We still need to get to the tower… also, I advise we do it with silence." Shino stated.

"Shino's right Kiba-kun. Despite being the first team to have both scrolls, we still need to be quiet. Or do you want a repeat of what Naruto did to you?" Hinata asked.

Kiba paled as he remembers a stealth practice Kurenai gave her to spy on Naruto. Naruto however quickly found them because Kiba wouldn't shut up.

"Ok…"

"Naruto-kun has greatly improved hasn't he?" Hinata asked Shino.

"Not with just Genjutsu… he has improved greatly in strength, chakra reserves, speed and it looks like Taijutsu."

**Team 7**

Sasuke and the Rain ninja cross blades as their kunai's sparked.

"The next time you try to get a teams scroll… make sure they know they're know you're not following them." Naruto replied behind the rain ninja and stabbed him in the chest with his sword.

"You defeated…how?"

"I saw them coming in a mile away. It was easy to do the replacement jutsu and cut off their heads when they were focus on the fake. Now, you will die because of your mistake." Naruto replied. Sakura looked shock to see a ninja die in front of her.

"What scroll did they have?" Sasuke asked.

"Heaven like ours. It does us no good. However, take their weapons as we can easily run out. It's best we have spares." Naruto replied. He threw a pair of ninja pouches at Sasuke and grabbed the dead guys pouch and looked at it.

"More of the combat type… however… these clothing suggest the team were genjutsu user."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in shock.

"We better get going. Your fight with him may have caused some attention to someone near by." Naruto said.

The team nodded and took off. Sasuke however couldn't help but feel irritated as Naruto seemed to be so much stronger.

Sasuke stopped and notice someone was nearby.

"What is it?"

"We got one genin over there." Sasuke replied pointing.

Naruto used to the charka to see a female grass genin staring at his team.

"The Genin knows we are here. I'll flank her, Sasuke you keep your eyes and attack her from her blind spot. I'm going to force her into the clearing, when that happens, we ambush her." Naruto replied as he took off.

"When did Naruto become a planner?" Sakura asked. Sasuke said nothing, because this was a good plan and he couldn't deny that. Even if she attacked Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura could attack her from behind. If she did get into the clearing Sasuke and Sakura would still be able to attack.

The grass genin hid behind the tree watching Sasuke. She decided to see his teammates but was shock only to see a girl standing with him.

"Looking for me?" Naruto replied as her eyes open wide.

She ducked as Naruto's sword nearly took off her head. She jumped back only to see Naruto in her face in a strange taijutsu stance.

Naruto slammed his hands into the Genin's throat only for her to block them with her forearms.

'_She read my attacks?'_

Orochimaru however, felt serious pain in his forearms.

'_If I hadn't block that he would have kid me. I would be laugh at from the grave. Me, the Genius Prodigy Snake Sannin killed why the weak Genin of the Leaf. Sasori wouldn't let me hear the end of it.'_

Naruto kept up the pressure; however the female tried to keep her distance.

'_Her speed is greater than mine? Who is she…?'_

Naruto increased his chakra to his arms and legs and soon was matching her speed.

Orochimaru eyes open wide. He realized the danger of being in close combat before he decided to go on the offense.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" Sasuke shouted as a punch of fire balls spat out of his mouth.

Naruto could see the fire coming in slow. He however stayed in on the grass nin.

The fire exploded all around them and Naruto dodged them while keeping the grass ninja on her toes.

Orochimaru notice the last of the fire finish before he went on the attack. Naruto however saw the punch and immediately counter with Aikido.

Orochimaru hit the ground and jump out of the way as Naruto's hand was knife like and was aiming for his throat.

"Naruto-kun, you're full of surprises." She replied licking her lips.

"Let's see how you handle this." She replied as she bit her thumb.

Orochimaru formed her seals at a chuunin level. However she didn't expect Naruto to see them all perfectly.

'_A summoning jutsu?'_

Naruto bit his thumb and started to form seals as well.

Both of them shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" As huge puff of smokes appeared.

A giant snake appeared as the woman stood on top of its head.

Naruto however, stood on top of what look like a giant dog.

"So… Hatake Kakashi gave you his summoning contract." Orochimaru stated.

"No… this is not the dog contract. This is the wolf contract." Naruto stated.

"**Naruto-sama, why have you've brought me out?"**

"This lady is strong. I'm having trouble with her."

"**Still, I'm surprise she has the legendary contract to the snakes. The last person, who was known to have the snake contract, was the traitorous Sannin Orochimaru." **

"That means…"

"Very good." Orochimaru stated in his normally voice. He removed the Genin's face before he stood calmly in his real form.

"**I am no match for him… you better call the boss."**

The wolf disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto again started form the summoning technique.

Orochimaru watch in amusement, but to his horror, a massive smoke exploded in the clearing.

Naruto stood on top of Okami, the wolf boss and the personal guard to the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. The beautiful white wolf of all summonings.

"**Naruto, why did you summon me?"**

"My apologizes, however… I'm fighting the legendary Sannin Orochimaru and need your help."

"**Orochimaru huh. Well, I'm looking forward to seeing Manda again. I really want to chew his flesh." **Okami stated in a booming voice.

Orochimaru was panicking. He didn't expect him to summon a boss summoning. He would get into serious trouble if he summoned Manda, however, the way things were looking, he would end up with no choice.

Okami stomped on the snake killing it in an instant.

"**What's the matter Orochimaru? To scare to fight me?" **Okami shouted.

Orochimaru was cursing his luck. The summoning was shouting his name and the ANBU would be investigating who summon the huge summon. If things took to long, he would be in serious trouble.

Orochimaru formed several seals and summon Manda. He knew he would regret this choice.

Manda wrapped itself around the tree as he stood before Okami.

"**Orochimaru, why have you've summon me?" **Manda roared.

"Manda, this kid is becoming a problem and interfered in my plans. Not only that… as you can see… he can summon a boss summoning just like you."

"**A kid who can summon a boss without getting tired, he really must have talents. Oh, Okami."**

"**Manda, at last we meet once again. This time, I shall see to it that you die." **Okami shouted.

"**I've eaten enough of your pups to know that you wolves are weak." **Manda hissed back.

**Konoha Village**

Several shinobi's were shock to see a summoning in the forest of death. Even more shock to hear the summoning challenge Orochimaru to a fight.

They were even more shock to see Manda, the Snake summoning.

The Jounin's knew Orochimaru was there.

"Go tell Hokage-sama that Orochimaru has been spotted in the forest of death. Who ever is fighting must have serious skills." A Jounin shouted.

Many shinobi's were rushing towards the forest as ANBU were also going there.

The Sandaime looked out the window and was shock to see a Wolf fighting Manda.

'_Who could possible fight Manda on even grounds? Let alone fight Orochimaru?'_

**Forest of Death**

Manda charged as Okami howled.

"Genjutsu Manda." Orochimaru shouted.

"**I know."**

Manda looked up to see Okami charging at him with his mouth open wide.

Manda used his snake body to dodge. He too open his mouth but was blown back by Naruto who roared "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Manda slide back keeping his distance.

"**That kid was able to read my movements perfectly." **Manda replied annoyed.

Orochimaru looked at the kid in amazement. Many Jounin's couldn't even follow Manda's movement so quickly. Even then, they couldn't exercise a jutsu in time to stop Manda.

"I'll keep the kid busy, you just keep Okami busy." Orochimaru replied.

"**You sure you want to leave me alone with the wolf?"**

"I believe it to be wise. That kid is able to read your movements perfectly, that means we won't have a chance to beat them before more shinobi's show up." Orochimaru stated.

Orochimaru leaped off charging at Naruto at high speed. Naruto could see Orochimaru charging at him, but knew he couldn't dodge in time.

Orochimaru leaped towards the forest were the summoning's began their battle.

However Orochimaru spat out blood and he release Naruto.

"I thought you learn it was dangerous to fight me at close combat." Naruto replied as he landed on the branch. Orochimaru landed across from him.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

He would normally kill the brat, but the team had to survive and he didn't want more problems with Akatsuki by killing someone they wanted.

Instead he summons a few more snakes to attack Naruto.

'_This doesn't add up… why did he summon snakes after me? What does he want? He could easily kill us.'_

Orochimaru knew his time was short and charged at Sasuke.

'_Those eyes… will finally be mine.'_

Orochimaru opens his mouth and bits Sasuke on the neck who was too scared to move.

Orochimaru dispelled Manda and disappeared in the smoke of his summoning.

Naruto who killed the snakes jumped to Sasuke's side.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked as Sasuke was screaming and clutching his neck.

"I don't know."

Okami disappeared when he realized both Manda and Orochimaru were gone.

"We got to leave. It's not safe to stay here." Naruto replied as grabbed Sasuke and took off. Sakura was right behind him.

Naruto however couldn't help but wonder… what did Orochimaru want with Sasuke.

* * *

A/N - Wow a great ending to another chapter. Two things... I left the cliff hanger because you will see the end of the second exam and the fights. The second, is the Summoning Beast Okami. I took it from a game called Okami which states Okami is Amaterasu. However in this story, Okami serves as her guardian and protectors something on earth that is powerful as the sun.

* * *

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu – Fire Element: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique


	4. A Reason To Fight

**The Path to Hokage**

**Chapter 4: A Reason to Fight**

Sakura place a wet rag on Sasuke's forehead which was burning up. Naruto stood by the tree watching Sasuke take care of her precious Sasuke-kun.

"Maybe if you had been stronger and train as I did you could have saved him." Naruto replied.

"Shut up Naruto, if you've had been stronger then this wouldn't have happen to Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun is the greatest, yet you let this happen didn't you…" Sakura screamed.

Naruto gave her a glare that promised death.

"Let's get something straight. I was the one who fought a legendary Sannin who is one of the strongest ninja's in the world. Then we all would have died. I train to become strong. However what did you and Sasuke do during my fight with Orochimaru? NOTHING! So instead of complaining to me, why don't you actually train for once in your miserable life!" Naruto snapped.

Sakura again felt pain shot through her heart. She was angry at Naruto for only hurting her Sasuke-kun, but she also realize the truth in his words.

"I'm going to get some food and water. You better not die." Naruto replied.

Naruto took off in the forest eyeing everything around him with his new eyes. He didn't see any teams but kept a careful eye on his surroundings. He didn't run into anyone. This caught him a little uneasy seeing how he didn't see anyone.

He stopped by the river and easily walked on it. Seeing fish in the river Naruto easily started gather food for his team. He used his ninja jug and filled up enough water to last several days.

He leaped back to his team, praying something didn't happen. However, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

**Team 7**

Sakura was on the ground, her body covered in blood and she was barely moving. Lee was also on the ground as well as Team Ten. Neji and Tenten were standing on the tree above watching Uchiha Sasuke appear with strange purple chakra around him.

He had Kin beaten on the ground. Now he had Zaku with his arms behind his back. Sasuke was showing no signs of stopping.

Everyone could only watch in horror as Sasuke snap the Sound ninja's arms.

A hand grab Sasuke's wrist and everyone looked at Naruto who was standing there with an expressionless face.

"Let go Naruto. The fun was just beginning." Sasuke replied. He's sharingan looking menacing.

Naruto said nothing but hit Sasuke with a burst of small killer intent. Sasuke looked scare for a moment before he grinned dangerously.

"Fine, have it your way. I always did want to fight you." Sasuke threw a kick at Naruto who easily dodge.

Sasuke threw punch after punch, kick after kick… yet he could not hit Naruto who always dodged the attacks with very little ease.

Sakura who was watching… couldn't believe Naruto was easily avoiding Sasuke's attack. Sasuke seemed faster, stronger and more sinister. However Naruto was able to move just as quickly and avoid all of Sasuke's attack.

Naruto punch Sasuke in the face causing his to crash on the ground.

Naruto walked towards the sound teams while Sasuke was trying hard to stand back up.

"Give me your scroll, or I'll let him get back on your team." Naruto replied.

Dosu was close to pissing his pants. He has never felt such power, nor has he anyone so skilled. He knew he was a dead man with both Kin and Zaku out of the way.

Dosu reach in his pocket and put down a earth scroll.

"You and your team are strong. We cannot hope to compete with you." Dosu replied.

"Get out of here… or I may change my mind." Naruto replied calmly.

Dosu only nodded. Realizing he was not in a good mood and he and his team could be killed. He picks up both Zaku and Kin before he leaped in the trees.

Naruto watch them go before he turns around to see Sasuke charging at him. Naruto dodge the fist before delivering one of his own into Sasuke's jaw. Knocking him out.

Naruto picked up the earth scroll and pockets it before he went to Sasuke and picks him up.

"I know you're capable of traveling Sakura." Naruto replied. Sakura looked at him in shock. Fear in her eyes.

"I don't want to carry you so stay silent and keep up." Naruto replied. He took off with Sakura wincing in pain as she followed him.

There was no doubt after the wave mission, Naruto began to change. He was not only stronger and faster, he was more serious… he thought ahead and focus on things now. He was no longer loud and obnoxious but silent and cold. Though he still had that friendly face, he also gave that face that said 'approach me, and die' look. Then there was this deal with the curse mark. Something about it caused her to shiver.

They reached the tower in matter of minutes. When they arrived Naruto open both scrolls and Iruka appeared.

"Hey." Iruka replied.

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied in surprise.

Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise. No dirt, no scratches… he didn't even look tired.

"You guys are the fifth team to arrive. Two teams beat you here in record time. You have three days to rest and relax."

"Iruka-sensei, where is Kakashi-sensei and the old man Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"They are here. Do you need to see them? I can tell them what you need to say." Iruka replied.

"It's best if I tell them in person." Naruto replied.

Iruka turn the way and led Naruto to the Jounin Lounge where the Hokage was currently at.

"Sakura, you go rest up." Naruto replied.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm taking him with me. They need to see this and you need to recover your injuries and go to the medical wing." Naruto replied.

Sakura looked like she wanted to argue, but Naruto's eyes became ice again as if daring her to challenge him.

She turns and went to the medical wing while Naruto, with Sasuke still uncouncious followed Iruka into the Jounin Lounge.

The Hokage looked up as did half of the Jounin's when they saw Iruka bringing Naruto.

Anko quickly covered up her trench coat before winking at Iruka who looked very nervous.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto brought Uchiha Sasuke here and has requested an audience with you." Iruka replied.

"Thank you Iruka… you may go." The Hokage replied. Iruka bowed and left.

"Old man… there is something you should know." Naruto replied. He launch into the story with his battle against Orochimaru. How he summon Okami, the wolf boss when he learned he was facing one of the legendary sannin. How he and Okami quickly fought Manda and Orochimaru. He then explained he bit Sasuke on the neck and three tomoes appeared like Kakashi's sharingan. He then explained how Sasuke woke up again with strange yet sinister purple chakra wrapping around him. How Sasuke attack him who seemed like a crazy mad man with power. How he knocked out Sasuke and came here.

"To think you fought Orochimaru and lived." Aoba replied.

"This is a feat many people in this village cannot claim." Anko replied.

"Where did you get the wolf contract?" Kakashi asked.

"It wasn't from you?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"A week after the mission to wave, I found a summoning contract in my apartment. A note said it was a gift for the hard road ahead for me. I also found numerous jutsu scrolls and several books about shinobi tactics and attacks." Naruto explain.

'_Someone is helping him… but who and why?'_

"Naruto, can I see these scrolls and books?" The Sandaime asked.

"After the second exam, first what does Orochimaru want with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru is very interested in the forbidden jutsu's. He perhaps knows more than anyone else of the forbidden art of ninjutsu. The last I heard, he was researching a way to create the fountain of youth."

"You mean he is seeking immortality." Naruto replied.

"Correct, he started by trying to learn how to put his spirit into another's body. Keeping himself younger and just as powerful."

"If that's the case he plans on stealing Sasuke for this jutsu of his?"

"Ten years ago he failed in his attempt. However…"

"We have no idea if he has succeed."

"What's Orochimaru current feeling with Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"He does not like and was very angry when he didn't get the title Yondaime Hokage. I expect he holds no love for the village and seeks to destroy it."

"If he is back in the village… that could mean one thing… Invasion." Naruto replied.

Kakashi looked at his student as did Asuma and Kurenai.

"Are you sure?" Raido asked.

"Remember the encounter with the Sound genin's. Well they said their leader is Orochimaru. If Orochimaru is the leader of Sound then he must be prepared to attack Konoha. However, even Sound village isn't strong to take us down. That must mean he has an alliance with someone."

"We must search our borders immediately." Anko shouted. The jounin's all agreed.

Naruto however was in deep thought.

'_If Orochimaru is in league with another village. Which village would it be? A former enemy of Konoha liked Kumogakure or Iwagakure? No, that's to obvious.' _Naruto was thinking carefully about what was going on, he failed to realize everyone was watching him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Care to share with us what you were thinking?" The Sandaime asked.

"I'm thinking of a village that would be powerful enough to aid Orochimaru's forces but who would be willing to ally with Orochimaru but not raise any suspicions."

"That's ingenious Naruto." The Sandaime asked.

"What foreign ninja team finished first?" Naruto asked.

"A Sand team… two males and one female."

"One with a gourd?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…"

"Naruto, are you saying Sand is apart of Orochimaru's invasion plan?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. I will know after the fight."

"A lot of teams are passing the exams. If you're lucky, we will have a preliminary exam." The third replied.

"I'll let you know what I think after words then."

The third nodded but Naruto was thinking. If Orochimaru was planning an invasion then he needed to find out who was siding with Orochimaru. Naruto left the room and went to the room where team 7 was given. Sakura was in the medical wing and Kakashi was taking Sasuke with him.

Naruto sat down on his bed thinking about his team. Sasuke, that chakra gave an evil feeling to it. He decided to sleep until the day would come for the preliminaries.

**Two Days Later**

Naruto stood in front of his team. Sasuke received medical treatment but the curse seal was still causing him problems. Naruto heard Kakashi talking to the Hokage about permission to use the Evil Sealing Method on Sasuke. The Hokage agreed if Sasuke showed any signs of losing control of the curse seal.

Naruto looked around him. Only two senior genin teams from Konoha as well as the rest of the rookie nine stood there. Two teams from Cloud, one team from Suna, and the only team of Sound made it surprisingly.

'_27 fighters huh… this is uneven. Someone will have to fight twice.'_

Kurenai looked at Naruto and was surprise to see he wasn't harmed in the forest.

'_Naruto-kun has greatly improved since I last saw him. He will soon need a better teacher than I. I doubt anyone could truly teach him the jutsu's he needs. However… Akamaru seems to be shaking very badly.'_

The Sandaime stepped forward and began to explain that there were far too many shinobi's who pass both the first and second exams.

"Alright, I'm Gekko Hayate. I will be the examiner for the preliminary rounds. There are two rules. The fight will begin and end when I say so. Two, the winner is declared if they die, are unable to compete or if I declare a winner." Hayate claim as he started coughing.

"Now is there anyone who wishes to quit?" Hayate asked.

Kabuto raised his hand saying he could no longer compete. The team from cloud also quit. Surprising Kin also called it quit.

'_So… only twenty two remain.'_

"Very well… this screen will tell you who will be fighting who. Everyone else please go on the balcony." Hayate replied.

The screen seemed to be scrambling names when it finally stops.

"Abarame Shino vs Zaku from sound huh."

Naruto watch Zaku jump down despite having both arms in a sling.

"Shino… this guy fights mid to long range combat. He has air pressure tubes built into arms. Be careful if he points his arms at you."

"Thank you for the information Naruto. I will do well to abide by your warning." Shino replied as he too appeared before his opponent.

Shino took well to Naruto's information and trick Zaku into this he could use both air holes. Zaku's arms blew open from the inside.

Naruto stood impress. He realized those bugs were more dangerous than they appeared.

'_Shino is an opponent that I would not want to face and take lightly. He not only uses his family secret bug abilities, but has improved outside the clan by focusing on his weaknesses as well.'_

Shino walked up as Zaku was taken away as the screen appeared with two new names.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi."

Kakashi quickly whispered something into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke groan but move to the arena with Yoroi standing there.

"Seems like the kid has decide to come out and play." Yoroi taunted.

Sasuke said nothing but gripped his shoulder.

"Begin." Hayate called.

Yoroi rushed forward and quickly try to grab Sasuke.

Sasuke however quickly put Yoroi into a submission. Everyone watch what everyone seem to be the quickest match that will appear in the preliminaries.

Sasuke to everyone's surprise let go and seemed to be in shock.

"Finally understanding my power?" Yoroi replied. He grabbed Sasuke's head and Sasuke screamed.

"You're stealing…"

"That's right… all you're chakra is now mine. The longer I hold on the worse things get for you. So, how will you fight me now?" Yoroi replied laughing.

Sasuke was struggling but finally manage to kick Yoroi off of him.

'_That curse seal isn't good for Sasuke. Unless something about it is done soon, Sasuke is in deep trouble.'_

'_Damnit, why am I so weak. If Itachi was here he would have beaten this guy to the floor. Why, why am I so weak…?' _Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked bored watching Sasuke fight. _'Why is the dobe so strong? Why is he just standing there… I got it…!' _Sasuke thought looking at Lee who was standing close to Naruto.

Everyone watch the birth of the Lion Combo.

'_Despite the curse seal acting up, Sasuke push it back with his will. He then used mimic Lee's attack and created his own to it. Not bad… but a dangerous move.'_

Kakashi jumped down and took Sasuke away.

"Naru Shikamaru verses Tsurugi Misumi please get down."

"Why do I have to fight a kid today? Tell you what, unlike Yoroi I'm going to make this quick." Misumi stated.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Misumi pulled out a kunai and waited calmly before Hayate called the match. Misumi stretch his body towards Shikamaru. Everyone eyes pop open before he stopped.

Shikamaru smirks.

"Kagemane no Jutsu success." Shikamaru stated.

"What?"

Shikamaru raised his hand and held his hand like he was going to stab himself. To everyone's surprise but Team Ten's Misumi copied Shikamaru his kunai looked dangerous as he was about to stab himself.

Shikamaru brought his hand down and Misumi copied. The kunai plunge itself deep into Misumi's chest. Blood splattered everywhere. Misumi fell to the ground and Shikamaru was declared the winner.

"Next up, Temari vs Tenen."

Naruto watch the fight and realize that Tenten was at a serious disadvantage. While both of them were mid to long range users. Temari had excellent use of the wind. Something Tenten couldn't handle.

The fight ended brutally for Tenten who was not only defeated, she crash spine first on the top of Temari's fan. She would be lucky if she could walk again.

"Next up, Karui vs Yamanaka Ino."

This fight wasn't good for Ino as Karui appeared behind the girl knocking her out in an instant.

"Next up, Akamchi Choji vs Samui."

This was deji vu as Samui did the same thing to Choji.

"Next up… Haruno Sakura vs Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto looked bored while Sakura was looking both nervous and happy.

"Sakura is lucky." Shikamaru replied.

"Begin."

'_Despite being Teammates Naruto will not show her any mercy. His eyes say so. Sakura, don't push any buttons.'_

Sakura stood calmly, though she was nervous. Naruto was clearing showing her a different side to him. A side she didn't think existed in him.

"Begin." Hayate shouted. Naruto grabbed his sword and unsheathes it.

Sakura was nervous. However she and everyone else stood shock when Naruto stabbed his sword into ground.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Because it would be a waste using it on a weakling like you." Naruto answered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She didn't know why, but she could feel hatred flowing through her. She charged forward her fist drawn.

Everyone watch as Sakura punch Naruto straight in the face.

Naruto however didn't move.

"That's all you got?" Naruto replied grinning.

Sakura gave her war cry and started punching Naruto who wasn't even moving.

'_Against someone like him, pure taijutsu will not be enough to defeat him. Sakura, how will you fight him, when he has train himself harder than anyone else?'_

Naruto smacks Sakura and she went flying towards the wall.

Sakura looked back at Naruto with hatred in her eyes.

"Why do you hate me? Is it because I stop paying attention to you? Because I stop asking you out all the time? Or simply because you don't want to face reality and admit to yourself that you are no shinobi. You can't even defeat an academy student." Naruto stated.

Sakura pulled out several shirukens and tosses them at Naruto who carelessly side steps them.

Sakura again charged forward but realize she needed to end it soon.

Naruto caught her first in mid-air.

"You really, don't think like a shinobi do you?" Naruto asked her as he began to tighten his grip on her hand. Sakura wince as she felt her hand getting crush.

"Let me go." Sakura growled.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." Naruto answered calmly.

Sakura reared her left fist back ready to strike.

"You're not even worth fighting." Naruto replied as he snaps Sakura's arm. She screamed as she clutched her arm.

Naruto pick up his sword and sheathe its. Sakura got up refusing to accept defeat.

"Why do you want to keep fighting when our skill level clearly states you cannot touch me." Naruto asked.

Sakura charged forward only for Naruto kick her into the wall again.

"Why do you want to fight? Why are you so desperate to beat me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you don't deserve to be standing next to Sasuke-kun in the finals. I should have that honor. You're nothing but a dead-last, a drop out loser. It doesn't matter how good you get you will never be better than Sasuke-kun." Sakura screamed.

"You're doing this because you still think I'm trying to keep Sasuke from you? Here I thought you were merely trying to prove yourself to be a Kunoichi. It seems I was wrong. Perhaps, I should just take your life." Naruto replied. "After all, people like you, are the quickest to die. Because they only bring harm to the people they care about." Naruto replied. He gripped his sword and started to pull out slowly.

"This tournament isn't about you Sakura. It's about one thing to us genin's who want to be real shinobi's and become Chuunin. That rule is simple: Only the strongest will survive." Naruto replied.

"You are not strong, you chase after a boy who shows you no interest. You try to look pretty yet you know nothing about us. You claim me to be a drop out and a loser. In many ways, you are correct. However, does that still explain things about me now? I prove already during our A-Rank mission I can handle a Jounin on my own. I also showed the ability to think ahead and plan things. Now, that I have proper training, I will do anything to achieve my goals. Even if it means cutting threw you." Naruto warn.

"Then why do you fight?" Sakura screamed.

"I fight… to protect the heart of Konoha." Naruto answered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sakura screamed.

"You're a Konoha shinobi. You should know full well what that means." Naruto answered. Sakura growled at him.

"I lost my parents thirteen years ago. I was given a curse that I try to use into a gift. Despite that, I was hated, I was alone. I suffered for nearly thirteen years. Despite all this, I fight for the people of Konoha. Being a Konoha shinobi, means if I must, I will throw my life away for the people. However my goal is to be Hokage. That means I will die and do what I can, so even one person will not lose their life. You however, don't understand the meaning of shinobi. You are more interested in love than being a shinobi. I fight, so others will never suffer as I have suffered." Naruto answered.

Naruto vanish and reappeared and Sakura fell to the ground. She was holding her stomach.

"However, unlike you… I do not kill so carelessly. Learn your weakness Sakura, before you charge into the field." Naruto answered as he sheathes his sword.

Everyone was shock at the display of violence. Despite the fact they knew Naruto was holding back a lot, Naruto showed Sakura no mercy and even put her into the hospital.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate called.

Naruto said nothing as he landed back on the balcony.

'_A reason to fight huh… his reason is to make sure no one becomes like him. He wants to be the last Konoha Jinchuuriki to ever been born. He seeks to protect the village, even if they don't need to be protected.'_

"Next match, Omoi vs Kankuro." Hayate replied.

Naruto turn and walked away, he was no longer interested in the preliminaries.

"Where you going?" Kakashi asked.

"To train…"

"Winner, Kankuro." Hayate called. Naruto looked at the arena floor to see Omoi was wincing in pain from what looked like a puppet.

"Next match… Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji." Hayate called. Naruto's eyes open wide. He looked back to see Hinata and Neji about to face off.

"Be…"

Naruto appeared by Hinata's side.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have to leave…" Hayate demanded.

"Hinata, you must face Neji. Confront him and face your past. If you cannot, you will not be who you want to be." Naruto whispered. Hinata nodded and looked down. She took a few deeps breaths then looked at Neji with the eyes of a shinobi.

'_What did he say to her?'_

Both Hinata and Neji activated the Byakugan just as Naruto vanished and reappeared with Team Eight.

"What did you say?" Kiba and Shino asked.

"I cannot tell you. That's Hinata's place, however… she cannot afraid to run away." Naruto replied. Kurenai and Kakashi looked at him. Knowing full well what he was saying.

Hyuuga Hinata was running away from the night. Blaming herself for the death of her uncle. She had to fight, in order to find her answer.

"Begin." Hayate shouted. Immediately both Hyuuga's launches at each other, palming the other. Neji however, clearly under estimated Hinata and she quickly bypass his defense and sent a deadly blow to chest. Neji missed it just barely.

'_Her attacks and defense are greater than I expected.'_

"Hinata's stronger than when we last fought." Kiba stated.

"She has grown." Shino stated.

'_Hinata.'_ Kurenai thought.

Hinata however, attack again forcing Neji on the defense. Neji immediately increase his speed and strength as Hinata was evenly matching him. They attack left and right, carefully avoiding each other's strikes. Neji place his foot down in front to attack only see the mistake and Hinata foot trip him while sending her other foot to his head. Neji blocked the attack only to realize his chest was exposed and Hinata's palms were heading straight there.

Neji backed away as Hinata's hand just passes his stomach.

"It wasn't deep enough." Ino shouted.

"It doesn't matter. It's not flashing, and it doesn't look strong. However, a simple tap is enough to kill you. The Gentle Fist, is one of the worlds dangerous taijutsu's styles. Only a Hyuuga can learn it." Naruto replied.

'_Neji has received three close calls. Hinata is giving it her all, however… Neji is still standing as if he is fine. He is holding back a lot.'_

Both Hyuuga's leaped forward and both hit each other.

"They both took a direct hit." Ino replied.

'_No… Neji… has finally stop playing around. Hinata…'_

Neji was not only holding Hinata's arm, his arm was in like a spear like position on Hinata's chest.

"You're finish." Neji stated as he started to beat Hinata to a bloodily pulp. Naruto seeing the danger… leaps forward with his katana drawn. Neji looked up to see Naruto's katana swinging nearly taking off his head.

Neji backed away looking angry.

"Why did you interfere?" Neji asked.

"With the all seeing eye, you sure are blind. The fight is over. It's clear you're the victor. There is no reason to go to extreme lengths over a foolish hatred." Naruto stated.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I can see it Neji, far better than you can. You are suffering just as she is suffering. Is that why you want to beat her to a bloodily pulp, to prove to them they are wrong and you are different?" Naruto stated. Neji lost it and charged at Naruto.

The Jounin's seeing the danger, immediately appeared.

Kakashi appeared in front of his student while Gai appeared behind his. Kurenai was holding his arm while Asuma was holding Naruto's.

"You guys are so slow." Naruto stated behind Hayate.

'_When did he?'_

The Naruto behind Kakashi puffed into smoke.

"Neji, you promise me you wouldn't let your hatred get to your head." Gai said.

"Hinata need medical attention. Luckily, I've been studying some medical ninjutsu so I'll take her to the hospital right away." Naruto stated as he picked Hinata up. He placed her on her back and looked at Neji.

"Neji, I know you well. I do not blame you for what you did. However, what you did is the same reason why I will seek vengeance upon you." Naruto stated.

Naruto vanished leaving the Jounin's and the piss off Hyuuga behind.

Naruto place his hand on Hinata's back and his hand started to glow green. Her breathing return to normal, but he knew she would need experience medical ninja's before she would start feeling pain again.

Naruato arrived at the hospital in record time.

"She needs medical treatment." Naruto shouted. All the nurses there immediately took her and a doctor approach Naruto.

"What happen?"

"She was fighting Hyuuga Neji in the Chuunin Exams. He gave server blows to her chest areas. I ease her pain and try to stop the blood, but I'm not sure if I was successful."

The doctor nodded and left to help the others with Hinata.

Naruto turn and left, knowing Hinata was in great care.

Naruto exit the Hosptial to see Ebisu and Kakashi standing there.

"The Preliminaries are over. Want me to tell who won?" Kakashi stated.

"No, best I go in unprepared and adjust to the situation. Part of being Chuunin is encountering the unexpected."

Kakashi nodded.

"I will tell you this… that boy, Sabuku no Gaara… I think he is like you." Kakashi stated.

"If Suna would send someone like him into another village without much protection… that means it's possible that Suna is helping Orochimaru." Naruto stated.

"We don't know much. We are still getting Intel."

"Let me know when something pops up."

Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto, this is Ebisu-sensei. While he isn't much of a combat ninja, he is a great teacher who trains the elites. He can help you on many techniques." Kakashi stated.

"Is he really that good? Shortly after I pass my academy exam I defeated with my…"

Ebisu appeared behind him, his hand covering his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing…" Ebisu replied. He remembered his embarrassment that day and hope he would bypass it.

Naruto broke free and looked at Kakashi.

"Why do I get the closet pervert? Why can't you train me?" Naruto asked.

"Ebisu-sensei is a closet pervert?" Kakashi asked with curiosity. Ebisu panic and tried to keep Naruto quiet.

"It was nothing Kakashi-san. Naruto-kun and I met a while back before he joined your team. Though the meeting was unintentionally." Ebisu replied.

"Keep quiet about that, and I'll get what you want later." Ebisu hissed.

"You better keep that promise." Naruto growled.

"Naruto, I already gave you training before the chuunin exams. It would be unfair and I would be showing favoritism if I train you again. Ebisu trains the elites directly under the Hokage. You should know them… The ANBU." Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded. Even he knew about the ANBU.

"Good, Ebisu as agreed as a favor to me, to give you some ANBU training." Kakashi stated.

"Where are we going Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi was already gone and Ebisu looked shock at his name.

"Follow me. I'm going to give you the ability to hide in plain sight."

"I can already do that." Naruto replied.

"You must understand, ANBU don't use sheets, they use a different method. Follow me."

Naruto followed Ebisu to the hot springs.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Watch me carefully. You already posses the ability to perform the Elite Jounin chakra exercise. Kakashi told me you mastered it in a day. You will find similar results in this method. One way for ANBU to hide in plain sight is to submerge their bodies in the water for long hours."

"The Human body can barely last five minutes in the water." Naruto stated.

"That is true. When you submerge, you must send chakra to your lungs and hold it. The water will try and keep you up. You must also use your chakra to keep yourself down." Ebisu explain.

Naruto did as he said and fell in the water.

"It's hot." Naruto screamed as he jumps out.

"I forgot to mention." Ebisu replied smiling. "The water here is kept warm at all times. If you can't control your charka to protect your skin, you will be red as a lobster." Ebisu replied smiling.

Naruto growled and focus chakra all over his body.

He fell in the water and could feel his chakra protecting him.

When he felt he was there long enough he went up.

"Not bad… you were down there for nearly twenty minutes."

Naruto said nothing.

"A highly skilled ANBU can stay underwater for days." Ebisu continue.

Naruto nodded and climb out. He paused as he thought he heard giggling and looked up to see a white hair man peeking into the woman's bathroom.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked. Ebisu turn to see what Naruto was staring at. Ebisu smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"I don't know who you think you are… but I cannot such behavior in my presence." Ebisu shouted as he rushed forward.

The old man looked forward and summon a frog with a one hand seal.

'_Long white hair… is a pervert, and has a grin. This is… the Legendary Sannin, the GamaSennin Jiraiya.'_

Naruto stood up and looked at Jiraiya in shock.

"Keep it down, what will you do if you get caught?" Jiraiya replied.

"What do you think your doing?" Naruto shouted.

"Keep it down kid." Jiraiya hissed.

"Why… ?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gathering data." Jiraiya replied.

"Data?"

"I'm an author. I write books, like this." Jiraiya said as he pulled out Icha Icah Paradise.

"That's Kakashi-sensei's pervert book. You're the one writing that smut. And what do you mean data gathering? You were peeping into the woman's bath." Naruto shouted.

The woman screamed and quickly ran away.

Jiraiya was in tears to see his material run away.

"Baka, look at what you did. They found out I was peeping." Jiraiya shouted.

"Serves you right. Anyway, I better go and tell Sandaime-jii-san you're back." Naruto replied.

Naruto turns to leaves.

Jiraiya appeared in front of him.

"Don't go tell the Sandaime I'm here." Jiraiya stated.

"Why not? You may have been a former Konoha shinobi, however you attack a Konoha Jounin. Not to mention you broke several laws by peeping into the woman's bath." Naruto stated.

Naruto's eyes open wide and he clutch his left eye.

'_What do you want?' _Naruto screamed in his head.

"Kid what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto's hand removed and he could see the Kyuubi no Yoko's eye replacing Naruto's blue ones.

Before Jiraiya could respond he found himself in a sewer, standing before a huge cage with a paper that said 'Seal'.

"I wonder what the fur ball wants with you." Naruto stated beside Jiriaya.

"**Jiraiya, the Gama-Sennin. It has been too long since we last met." **Kyuubi stated as she appeared behind her cage.

"Kyuubi."

"**You will need to train this boy. You do know you owe the Fourth. This boy will become great. However, he needs a great teacher to train him."**

"Why should I help this ungrateful brat?" Jiraiya challenged. This proved to be a mistake as the Kyuubi roared and release killer intent to Jiraiya who fell to his knees.

"**Foolish mortal… you know, just as well as I do… that you must train him. You would be his teacher that was written already in his birth. You know that. I gave him the power to control all forms of chakra and all element chakra's, how he needs a teacher to use the power. You, who is respected as a strong shinobi. What better teacher than one who has train some of the greatest shinobi's this world has ever seen. I tell you this… so this village won't feel my wraith for there foolish mistakes."**

Jiraiya was return to the real world staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Well, the fur ball sure knows how to blackmail people." Naruto muttered.

Jiraiya however, was looking at Naruto in surprise. To think the Kyuubi was also helping the genin.

"Fine gaki, first things first. Do you know anything about the summon jutsu?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb. He formed some seals and slammed his hand on the ground. He summoned a thirty foot wolf in front of Jiriaya.

"You can summon the wolves? Where did you find the contract?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"I found it in my house one day. Along with other jutsu's and shinobi stuff. I don't know who put them there, but I'm sure the fur ball knows." Naruto stated.

"Good, well then, you can have the Toad Summoning Contract."

Jiraiya summon a toad that had a contract on it. The scroll rolled down.

"Sign it and try to summon the toad boss."

Naruto did and summon a huge frog.

'_He didn't summon Gamabunta… he summon Gamaken.'_

"**Who are you?"**

"Uzumaki Naruto, I was hoping the amount of chakra I summon the toad boss. You're not the toad boss are you?" Naruto replied.

"**No, I'm Gamaken. I'm not the toad boss, but I'm just as strong. Try pushing a little more chakra then you did last time." **

Gamaken disappeared and Naruto landed on the ground.

"That's good. I didn't expect you to summon something that big so soon."

"Want me to summon the boss?"

"No not right now…" Jiraiya stated but Naruto shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Gamabunta appeared.

"**Jiraiya… why did you summon me?" **

"So you're the frog boss." Naruto stated.

"**Who are you?"**

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I just summon you." Naruto stated.

Gamabunta looked at Naruto then stated laughing at Naruto.

"**Kid, it would take you years before you could summon me." **Gamabunta stated.

Naruto jumped off before he formed some more seals.

"Nibai Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto roared.

Okami appeared along with Suzaku, the War Hawk of the sky.

"**Okami and Suzaku. Two boss summoning without breaking a sweat. This boy is good." **

"**Did he get another summoning contract?" **Sazaku asked.

"**Seems so. This boy is strong. Very few humans can summon three bosses at once." **Okami stated.

"**Kid, you prove yourself worthy. One day, we will drink sake together." **Gamabunta replied.

"Sazaku, can you stay…I need to talk to you."

The two other bosses disappered leaving Suzaku behind.

"**What is it?"**

"I believe Konoha will get hit with an invasion. I would like you to scan around Fire Countries borders and see what you can see. Start with sound."

"**You called me for recon."**

"More than that. I believe the enemy have Jinchuriki's and will send them into Konoha."

"**So you want me to spot them in case they are sending more than one."**

"Please…"

Suzaku took off leaving behind a stun Jiraiya.

"Kid, you got to be the most impressive guy I've ever met. When did you get a third summoning contract?"

"Same time I got the Wolf contract."

"Are you sure that Konoha is going to be under invasion." Jiraiya asked.

"Orochimaru wouldn't show himself so recklessly if Konoha was under invasion." Naruto stated calmly.

"That's true. No enemy would show himself recklessly into another village." Jiraiya stated.

"What else can you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Kid… are you going to torture me through learning techniques."

"Yea."

"I hate you." Jiraiya replied.

**A Month Later**

Naruto arrived at the stadium a bit late then he expected. He stood with the rest of the rookies, but was surprise to see Sasuke wasn't there.

"Ok, now that you're all here, the Chuunin exam will begin. I'm Shiranui Genma. I'm the protector of the final exams for the chuunin exams. The rules are the same as the preliminaries. The fight begins when I call it, ends when I say… or you answer to me. Understand."

Everyone nodded.

"Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto stay here. You two are up first. Everyone, please go into the waiting area." Genma replied.

Naruto and Neji eyed each other.

The crowd cheered seeing the Chuunin Exams soon would begin.

**The Crowd**

Hinata sat down with Kiba. Both of them would be cheering for Naruto. The Chuunin's were making under hands bets.

Of course, everyone was betting the Hyuuga was going to win. However, the Genin's and Jounin's who were there at the preliminaries.

Sakura sat with Ino and Choji who was eyeing Naruto with interest.

Asuma and Kurenai were both watching this match as well. Naruto growth was in question.

It would be a matter of moments, before the match would begin.

* * *

A/N - Cliff hanger... I left much out. However I promise to reveal it all in the next chapter.

Next time... My Power, My Sacrifice

* * *

Kagemane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Nibai Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Double Summoning Technique


	5. My Power, My Sacrifice

**The Path to Hokage**

**Chapter 5: My Power, My Sacrifice**

"Begin." Genma shouted.

The moment he started the match, Naruto charged forward. Naruto pulled out three kunai's and fired them at Neji. Neji calmly grabbed the first and used it to block the second one. The third one was stop by the first one's hole in the handle.

Neji jump back when Naruto's fist nearly connected with his fist.

Neji realized this boy was no threat.

"Just face it… its fate to lose to me." Neji stated.

"You say one thing about it's my fate about this or that and I'll stop holding back." Naruto shouted. He unsheathes his sword and swung nearly taking Neji's head off. Neji threw the kunai and Naruto cut it in two with his sword.

'_He is adding chakra to his sword. That sword has a greater reach than it appears. I better disable him and fast.'_

"Why do you fight against your fate?" Neji replied smirking.

"I warn, I won't hold back if you keep talking about that fate crap." Naruto shouted. He removed his arm and leg gears before he drop.

"Without fighting with five hundred pounds I think I can move more freely don't you think?" Naruto replied as he dropped the arm and leg gears.

Neji eyes open wide.

Naruto reappeared behind him, his sword raised high.

Naruto brought his sword down but was stopped by Neji who was spinning with chakra releasing.

"That's…" Hinata whispered.

"Kaiten." Hiashi replied.

"Father… I thought Kaiten…"

"Is a technique I created that is passed down from main house members to another. But to think he learned it on his own. His growth is greater than I expected." Hiashi replied.

Naruto flip in mid air and everyone could see a white blade of chakra release as Naruto swung his sword in mid air.

The blast went straight through Kaiten forcing Neji to stop early and evaded the attack. Though he still got hit.

Neji clutch his right arm that was now dripping with blood.

"Kaiten, I didn't think you knew the Hyuuga clan technique. I thought only the main house could learn it. Who would have thought, a branch member learn and master it all on his own." Naruto replied with a smile.

"How did you by pass my Kaiten?" Neji asked with curiosity.

"I channel wind chakra into my sword before I release it. With wind chakra, I can cut through almost any defense." Naruto stated.

Neji growled. He charged forward and Naruto again cut him. This time he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kawamiri no Jutus?" Naruto replied.

"You're finish." Neji shouted behind Naruto. He thrust his hand forward towards forward.

"Raikairo." Naruto replied as lighting surrounding his entire body. Neji screamed as the lighting fried his arm.

"Did you like that? That's my ultimate defense." Naruto replied.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked as he gripped his left hand.

"I manage to channel lighting throughout my entire charka. The lighting creates something like a vortex that surrounds me in a current of electricity. Thus, anyone who comes in connect with my chakra, has a high chance of losing their chakra in any part of their bodies that comes in connected with it." Naruto stated calmly.

Neji looked at him in shock. He quickly checks his hand to see chakra was still flowing.

"I didn't use its true level. I tried to keep it minimize as much as possible. I'm not trying to cripple you. Even though I can with one hand tied behind my back." Naruto stated.

Neji jump back realizing close combat wasn't the choice to fight an opponent like him.

"Oh, so you want to fight mid-range to long-range. Well, I'm suited for that too." Naruto stated. He grips his sword as Neji watch as the wind chakra die away only to be replacing by fire jutsu.

"Himuchi." Naruto replied as he swings he sword as Neji the fire release from the sword, heading towards Neji who quickly preformed Kaiten.

The fire surrounded Neji as Naruto stood before him, the fire in the form of a whip as he was wielding it with ease.

**Stands**

"Naruto can use three elements. It seems he has master over all of them. His ninjutsu level is not genin level." Asuma replied.

"It's not even chuunin level. Many Jounin's can't even use two so effectively. Yet, Naruto used three so effectively. First… wind; with the ability to bypass defenses. The second was lighting. He used it to create a defense surrounding him completely from all attacks no matter where they attack from. The third was fire, using its ability to fight mid-range and long range at once. While keeping a safe distance from his opponent." Kurenai replied.

"That sword also helps him greatly. Its made of metal that reacts to chakra. That sword is perfect from him." Asuma answered.

**Arena Floor**

Neji dodged the whip only to see it coming again. He was cursing himself for creating distance between him and the blond genin.

The fire retreated towards Naruto's sword and disappeared completely.

"You did better than I expected. You're lucky the fire didn't touch you. Other wise, you would be screaming in pain for days." Naruto stated.

"Now, for my next ability." Naruto replied. His sword started to turn blue and was glowing brightly.

"Seiryu." Naruto cried out as clear blue water appeared in the shape of a dragon heading straight for Neji.

Neji preformed the kaiten again before the water attack could hit him. However the impact was massive as the crowd covered their eyes from the explosion the water seemed to have created.

'_That jutsu is still incomplete. However… it's effect is incredible.'_ Naruto realized.

Neji stopped the rotation and appeared to be very tired.

"Wow, you're really having trouble against me aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up and surrender. It's already been decided that you will lose to me. Fate claims it to be." Neji replied.

"There you go on and on about fate. I told you, I don't believe in fate. It doesn't matter to me, I create my own." Naruto replied. The blue chakra disappeared in his sword and return to the steel gray color.

Naruto sheathes his sword.

"Why are you putting away such a powerful weapon?" Neji asked.

"My sword… it's not that powerful. It just helps me a bit with elemental chakra manipulation." Naruto stated.

"You're lying. I know it's your sword."

"I think you are trying to tell yourself you don't believe I can use all five elements." Naruto stated.

"Five? You've only used four." Neji shouted.

"Oh right, silly me. Well Neji, I offer the same off you offered me. Surrender." Naruto replied.

"Quit joking around. I can still beat you." Neji shouted.

"Actually Neji, you feel right into my trap." Naruto replied. He rushed forward while forming some seals.

"Doton: Dorawana"

Naruto slams his hands on the ground near Neji as the ground beneath Neji and Naruto collapse appeared itself as mud. Neji sank so deep that only his head could appear above the ground.

"What the hell?!" Neji shouted as Naruto only sank to his knees.

"I told you Neji you should have surrender. All this time, you were dancing just as I wanted you too. My wind attack not only can pierce through defense, it can temporarily disable chakra use. I used my lighting defense to force you to get some distance from me. I used my Himuchi not to hit you, but to soften up the ground and move you to a corner. Then I used my Seiryu against you. It wasn't aim for you. I used that jutsu to make the ground softer for my Doton: Dorawana. As the name suggest, it traps the user in mud. The only reason why you're so deep and I'm not… was because you stood exactly where I wanted you too. The smart thing to do was to charge at me at the same time thus you would have been safe from the jutsu. However, you're only a close range combat ninja. So you were trying to wait for me to get close to you so you strike me. That is why… you failed." Naruto stated.

"You mean all this time…?" Neji stated.

"I've been toying with you and made you dance exactly how I wanted you too." Naruto stated. "I used your own strength and weakness against you." Naruto stated.

"Shut up… you know nothing…" Neji shouted.

Naruto picked himself up and walked toward Neji.

"What gives you the right to judge me? When you know nothing about me?" Naruto stated.

Neji looked at him in shock.

"If you wish to cast judgment, simply ask the person about them. Learn about them, then past judgment. I could have killed you so many times in the round but I didn't. If you wish to pass judgment on me, ask about me… learn about me." Naruto stated.

"Fine… but my answer will be the same."

"I'll do it how the Jounin's and Gennin's meet for the first time. My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I'm twelve years old and a Genin who is studying under Hatake Kakashi. I've completed 20 D-Rank missions and 1 A-Rank mission. I'm a balance type ninja who focus on all areas of being a shinobi. I'm also the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. I like to read, play music instruments, and creating ninjutsu and genjutsu. I hate people who think selfishly. I also hate ramen. I have three dreams… first, is to achieve the title Hokage. The second… I would like to settle down and have a family. My third… I wouldn't call it a dream… more like an ambition. I seek the complete and utter destruction of Akatsuki." Naruto stated.

Neji looked shock as did half of the ninja's. Naruto said something's none of them even realized.

"Any questions?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, what in the hell is a jinchuuriki?" Neji shouted.

Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you would have figured it out. It seems, the Sandaime Hokage has done well keeping it quiet. It's an S-Class secret only given to Jounin's who have years of experience. I can tell you since that's what I am. Jinchuuriki's, are humans whose bodies posses the most dangerous weapons known to this world." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. Naruto sigh. He couldn't believe Neji still understand.

"Neji understand this… they are… children born into this world… with God-Like powers. Many wars are created through these children. Believe their village will triumph over the others. These children become the weapon of their village. However… they are not treated as shinobi's or even human beings. They all grow up the same. Alone, betrayed, depress and hated. They even get attack because the village fears them. This causes a mental break down through them. Many go insane, other loose their mind and are force to be lock up with the highest security the village can offer. Many are turn into nothing more than a tool for war." Naruto answered calmly.

"How are they born?" Neji asked. He couldn't stop himself. He was curious.

"They have a creature inside of them sealed. The creature is known as a Bijuu."

"Bijuu?"

"You really don't understand anything do you?" Naruto asked.

Neji growled as he shook his head. In the stands, the Jounin's couldn't believe what Naruto was saying. He was going to reveal a dangerous secret. Something that could ruin him.

"Bijuu are animals with tremendous amounts of chakra. They are more calmly known as the Nine Great Tail Beast." Naruto stated.

Neji eyes open wide. He finally understood what Naruto was saying.

"I see you understand. Nearly thirteen years, the Kyuubi no Yoko appeared, the greatest amongst the nine. My father, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the beast within me to stop its attack against Konoha. When I first learn of the Kyuubi I panic. I wasn't sure what to do. Then, three days ago… the Kyuubi no Yoko finally told me, why she was helping me with all the jutsu, all the training and gifts she gave me. She told me the reason why she attacked Konoha." Naruto stated. Every Konoha ninja was now sitting on the edges of their chair.

"Apparently an old enemy of Konoha sought to destroy it. The Kyuubi no Yoko was summon that night and controlled like a pet." Naruto stated.

"What?" Neji shouted.

"When the Kyuubi no Yoko told me I didn't believe her. However, she then warned me against a serious threat. One that has been around for nearly thirty years. Akatsuki." Naruto replied.

"What's Akatsuki?"

"A secret organization that was created near the end of the Second Great Shinobi War. Currently they have nine members. I only know the identities of five members. However, I can tell you this… they are made up of the most ruthless and dangerous S-Class Criminals from almost every village." Naruto formed a seal and a genjutsu appeared behind him.

Everyone in the crowd, including those in the Kage box watch as a blond hair man wearing a Iwa forehead protector with a slash straight through it appeared waving his hand around that had a mouth of its own. Replacing him was Uchiha Itachi himself. Following Uchiha Itachi was a man wearing a slash Suna forehead protector. The Suna ninja's nearly wet themselves when they realized that was Sasori. Sasori vanish and a blue skin man appeared looking like a shark and held a massive sword. They notice he hailed from the Kirigakure. He disappeared to see a strange plant like man wearing a grass forehead protector appeared.

The genjutsu vanished and Naruto looked down at Neji.

"It was Akatsuki that attack Konoha twelve years ago with the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto answered.

"What?" Neji shouted. Almost every ninja was shaking in fear.

"I told you I seek to destroy them. It's because these guys have no heart nor do they care about others. However, their goals are unclear. I've only come up with two conclusions. Either world domination, as they have begun to move and are starting to collect Bijuu and Jinchuuriki's all around the world. Or, they seek to destroy the world." Naruto stated.

Naruto pulled Neji's forhead protect off and looked at the curse seal.

"I thought so. When Hinata told me the branch members have curse seals on them I thought you would have it on the forehead. Luckily, I've had a teacher who was helping me create a new blood seal. Something I plan for the Hyuuga's to use." Naruto replied. He place his hand on Neji's forehead and form some seals. When Naruto removed his hand, the curse seal was gone.

"Ero-Sensei sure knows his stuff." Naruto replied. Naruto pulled Neji out and formed some more seals. He grabbed Neji's wrist and place a new seal on Neji.

"What's this?" Neji asked.

"A Tear Blood Seal. It's my own creation. Ero-Sensei helped me create it but it's something I want the Hyuuga's and every Konoha shinobi to start wearing. I'll properly pass it when I become Hokage. The Tear Blood Seals can seal up all blood line capabilities. It also, protects the shinobi from getting their jutsu's stolen. It also acts like a shield against mind intruders. I have one of my own." Naruto replied showing Neji his wrist.

"I also wear one. My teammate gets jealous very easily so the fur ball warned me I best use it to prevent him from copying my taijutsu and ninjutsu."

"It's stops people from copying?" Neji shouted in surprise.

"Oh yea, don't get me wrong. You can still see chakra. However, it protects the user from having their jutsu's stolen. Mostly by copying the jutsu. It's a great way to protect yourself from invaders."

Genma smiled and realized he had to call the match.

"Winner… Uzumaki Naruto." Genma shouted as the crowd cheer. Naruto stood shock that everyone was cheering and clapping for him. He smiled and walked away as the medic's came for Neji.

Hiashi stood shock. That boy was truly amazing. He stood up and told a branch member to watch Hanabi who sitting down, shock over Neji's defeat.

The girls were all talking about Naruto and how cute and powerful he was.

Meanwhile the Jounin's gathered together to talk about Naruto's abilities.

"Do you think it's true?" Genma asked.

"What's true?" Aoba asked.

"What Naruto said about the Kyuubi no Yoko being summoned by Akatsuki twelve years ago?" Asuma stated.

"It would explain a lot. It came without warning. And, if you were on the front lines, it did look like it was struggling against something. Almost as if there was genjutsu chains wrapped around it." Kurenai answered as she remembers standing along with the other Chuunin's and Jounin's that night.

"An old enemy of Konoha? What did he mean by that?" Another Jounin asked.

"More importantly then that… what do you think of Naruto's abilities and strategies?" Genma asked.

"They are not Genin level, that's for sure. He should get a promotion." Asuma stated.

"I second that…" Kurenai replied.

"Does everyone agree?" Genma asked. All the Jounin's nodded.

"Then it's decided, after the Chuunin Exams are done, Uzumaki Naruto will become a Chuunin. What of Hyuuga Neji?"

"He is skilled, but doesn't fill the requirements of a Chuunin." Asuma stated. Kurenai backed him up.

"That's true. He didn't even see the trap, even with his Byakugan." Aoba stated.

"He is a skilled Gennin, but he needs to see pass the enemy. So, he gets no promotion."

They all nodded and return to their seats.

"Will Abarame Shino and Kankuro please come down?"

Kankuro was sweating. He was glancing at Gaara trying to get a reading from him.

"I give up." Kankuro shouted.

The crowd started to boo and Genma looked up to see what the deal with Uchiha Sasuke to the Hokage. The Hokage caught his eye and nodded to disqualify him.

"Hokage-san, perhaps we can push the match towards the end. This is the last Uchiha, and I don't need to remain you… that many people came to see the last Uchiha fight."

"True, very well… push the match towards the end." The Sandaime replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke's match will be post pone. Could Temai and Nara Shikamaru please come down?" Genma shouted. Shikamaru lazily walked down as Temari used her fan to come down.

"Begin…" Genma replied but was stopped when a huge wolf dropped in front of them.

"Over here." Naruto shouted.

The wolf leaped up and Naruto scratch the ears.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked the wolf.

"**You're predictions are scary. You were right, both Suna and Sound ninja's are surrounding the village. I manage to discover about five summoning areas; however I think there are more." **The wolf replied.

"I thought so. They moved just as I thought they would. Luckily, I spent all morning making traps and defenses for Konoha." Naruto replied.

"**All of the wolves are ready to attack." **

"No ambushes yet. We need them when they strike first. The defensive barrier will activate soon. Beside, we still have that other surprise. Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes… I found a dead ANBU member not to far from here." **

"He could have spotted something before he could raise the alarm. That means they have squads in the village." Naruto stated.

"**You're going to do something stupid again aren't you?"**

"I'm thinking about it."

The wolf took off leaving many people stun. The Jounin's however were already aware of this. They immediately began to get ready for battle.

**Flashback**

In the meeting lounge design for Jounin's to meet with the Hokage and the councilors they sat down. Many however were surprise to see Uzumaki Naruto sitting next to Hatake Kakashi.

"Ok, we found a Gekko Hayate dead this morning. Apparently he got into a fight late last night." The Hokage reported.

"What was the cause of death?" Naruto asked before anyone could speak.

"A blade of chakra of some kind. We still are running test." The Sandaime answered.

"The blade of wind? I heard Suna is spatiality is to perform wind jutsu's without hand seals."

"Sunagakure is an ally of Konoha Uzumaki Naruto." Koharu stated.

"I did my research and discovered Sunugakure is losing money to Konoha. If they are going against us… then this would be the perfect excuse." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"The Sand Daiymo hires more Konoha ninja's then his own ninja's. He is also, apparently cutting down Sunagakure's forces down." Naruto answered.

"So Sunagakure is going to war with us because were cutting there forces down?" Another Jounin replied.

"Most likely. Sunagakure, according to my scouts, are the only ones with forces near our border. The other countries pulled out the moment their genin's lost. Even Kumogakure, which is in the finals, aren't showing any aggression." Naruto replied.

"Who are your scouts?" Homaru asked.

"I don't have to tell you. If you want to know, as the Hokage." Naruto answered.

"Enough. During the finals, I want all avaible Genin and Chuunin's to get the civilians into the emergency shelters. All ANBU are on stand by until the signal comes. Jounin's are to prepare to fight any invaders. Naruto, send your scouts to pin point the enemy position so we can defend against he invaders."

"After words, began a new treaty with Sunagakure after the invasion. I think it's not fair we are stealing their money and cutting their shinobi's forces down." Naruto answered.

"Very well… defense planning will being one week from the Chuunin Exam Finals." The Sandaime ordered.

**Flashback Ends**

Kabuto however, hearing what Naruto said began his jutsu.

Naruto felt the genjutsu as did most Chuunin's and Jounin's.

"Kai." They all shouted.

Sound and Sand Jounin's all appeared everywhere. In the Kage box, Orochimaru quickly acted and grabbed the Hokage and his Sound Four immediately activated a barrier leaving the Raikage standing in shock.

"Raikage-sama." The blond woman relied.

"That boy…" The Raikage whispered as he looked back watch Naruto killed five Jounin's. "He is no ordinary boy… I doubt you two can beat him if he gets stronger."

The ANBU appeared but quickly stopped when one of their own was killed by the barrier.

"Hokage-sama." The captain shouted.

Orochimaru stood there quiet alone and appeared to be quiet happy.

Naruto killed a Sound ninja that was aiming at Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

"If you got time to talk, then help fight off the enemy." Naruto snapped. His sword turn black and a pair kunai's hit the sword. The edges broke off as the kunai's went flying.

Naruto charged the Souond and Sand Jounin that tried to double team. Using Kenpo, he quickly disabled the Sand Ninja and killed the Sound one with a thrust to the throat.

'_I'm running low on chakra. I have no choice…'_

Naruto removed his wrist guards removing them completely.

Gold chakra appeared like cuffs around his ankles and wrist.

"Afitus." Naruto screamed. He screamed as all the chakra released from him. The bright blue chakra took form of a phoenix singing. The bird took off around the arena… showing its beauty and power around the stadium. Kakashi and Sasuke who suddenly appeared looked at it in beauty.

The Phoenix returned to Naruto who started to absorb it.

Everyone could feel the power of Naruto's chakra.

'_He kept it on all this time. I thought he released it in the forest against Orochimaru. Who knows how strong he has become.'_

"Sasuke, stop the sand genin team. I'm going to help the other Jounin's." Kakashi shouted as he leaped forward and killed two Sound Jounin's.

"My Eternal Rival. You're late… I see you've taken down enemies. I myself am on twelve." Gai shouted. He kicked a Sand Jounin in the head and he shouted "Thirteen."

'_Did he have to turn this into a competition?' _

Naruto however was zipping in and out of the enemies. The Jounin's who could follow his movement realized they couldn't keep up.

Naruto slash a Jounin and stood by several ANBU who were protecting the Daiymo's.

"There are too many enemies." Naruto stated.

"Kid… it doesn't matter if you're Genin, you're proven to have the mind and loyalty of a Jounin. What is your next prediction?" The ANBU Captain asked.

"Most likely the enemies will charge and close in to the center of Konoha. Cutting off most retreat routes. Luckily Ero-Sennin and I place traps around the wall of Konoha. So we are able to buy time. However, I will have to leave the arena. I need to use a jutsu that could leave me drain."

Naruto replied.

"What are you going to do…?"

"Save the village, with a village destroyer jutsu." Naruto replied.

Naruto formed some seals and roared. "Katon: Kiyo"

A huge fire in the shape of a dragon appeared and shot at an amazing speed towards the sky.

"Why did you waste your chakra like that?" The ANBU asked.

"Because… it warmed up the atmosphere so I can use a jutsu from the heavens itself. However, I will be seriously drained as it will take out my chakra as well." Naruto replied as it began to rain with the clash of thunder.

All over Konoha, the shinobi's stopped fighting to see the thunder booming all over. The sky didn't light with its normal white lighting. It was yellow. Everyone knew, this was a jutsu but they didn't know what kind.

"What is this jutsu?" An ANBU member asked.

"It's completely unavoidable. Very few things can block it. If not, nothing can block it. A jutsu that is capable of wiping out an entire hidden village." Naruto answered.

"You are going to loose all of your chakra as well…?"

"Yes… it could even kill me if I cannot handle it's power." Naruto answered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Orochimaru and the Sandaime. They looked at Naruto unable to believe he would have such power up his sleeve. Naruto raised his hands and cried… "Raiton: Raijin"

A loud boom echoed across the sky as explosions could be heard around the village. Smoked raised and Orochimaru looked to see in horror, all of his summon's were destroyed, it looked like Naruto had also destroy much of the attack force.

Kakashi who was leaning on a rail manage to see what happen thanks to his sharingan. The other Jounin's barely caught a glimpse of the jutsu.

'_That was pure lighting. He didn't use his chakra; he only used his chakra to direct the attack. I lost count on how many lighting struck the ground. This is indeed a village destroy jutsu.'_

Naruto collapse but the ANBU caught.

'_That brat is becoming a serious problem. He not only predicted my invasion… he crippled it so quickly. I have to kill Sarutobi-sensei quickly.'_

Kakashi appeared beside Naruto who was currently unconscious.

"In one move… he easily turned the entire tied to our favor." Kakashi stated.

"This guy is unbelievable, to use such a high powerful that manly took out the enemies advance… if masters every element and chakra type… he will be unstoppable." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke was jealous… he could see the jutsu Naruto used yet he couldn't copy it with his sharingan. He grin his teeth. That power should be his… he needed, no he wanted that power. Naruto had no right to posses such power. Sasuke notice the Sand team was leaving and they were trying to do it quietly.

Sasuke went to pressure them, but realize the Sand Jounin came to interfere. Genma appeared in front of Sasuke sending his pick into Baki's kunai.

"I see you're ready to fight." Genma stated to Sasuke. He tosses Sasuke a couple of soldier pills and pouch. "You will need these if you go up against all three of them. You're a Konoha Shinobi. Remember why you became it and you will be fine." Genma stated. Sasuke said nothing but took off.

"That kid will die if he reaches Gaara." Baki stated.

"I'm sure… after all… he is the Suna Jinchuuriki isn't he." Genma stated. Baki open his eyes open.

"Naruto told us last night, anti-jinchuuriki transformation seals are surrounding the village. He cannot transform into his tail beast unless he leaves the village. Even then… I doubt he can beat Naruto himself."

"Genma." A Chuunin shouted.

"What is it?"

"Phase one and two is complete. Phase three and four is about to begin." The Chuunin stated.

"That's good." Genma stated.

Baki looked up to see birds appearing carrying something in their talons. He realized they were carrying exploding tags with kunai's.

"How did you know we were invading?" Baki asked.

"Naruto. Despite being a Genin, he surprised many people when he figured out what was going on after Orochimaru revealed himself. When we learn of Kabuto working with Orochimaru… and the death of one of our Jounin's, Naruto figured out that Orochimaru wanted Konoha's attention focus on him and Sound. He also figured out that Orochimaru would seek the aid from another village. It wouldn't have been an old enemy of Konoha, that would be to obvious. So we focus on our allies. He realized out of all our allies, Sunagakure had the most reason to attack us. When we realize what we were doing, we were order not to do anything until after we deal with Orochimaru and his ninja's." Genma stated.

Baki narrowed his eyes.

"What will you do after the war?" Baki asked.

"Nothing, we know why you're doing this and don't blame you. After the war, we will begin talks for a new treaty." Genma stated.

Baki narrowed his eyes.

Naruto woke up holding his head.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"About five minutes." The ANBU replied.

"Orochimaru still alive?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… he is using forbidden jutsu's."

"What kind?"

"He summon… the fallen Hokage's."

"Even the fourth?"

"No, the Sandaime stopped the Fourth dark resurrection."

"Where is the Sand Jinchuuriki?"

"He took off with his team and your teammate, Uchiha Sasuke is following him."

"I better go after them. Sasuke is no match for him." Naruto stated.

Naruto took off before the ANBU could stop him.

Naruto summon a small wolf.

"I need you to track Sasuke and the Sand team." Naruto. The small wolf gave a yap with a smile on her face and took off.

"Naruto." Kakashi shouted as he stopped a Sound Jounin and killed him.

Kakashi summon a dog.

"Sakura, wake Shikamaru and Ino." Kakashi shouted.

Gai kicked a Jounin in the head and shouted "47"

"Really, I'm already on fifty." Kakashi answered back.

"I won't lose my eternal rival." Gai shouted as he went on to talk about the flames of youth and running around Konoha on his hands.

Sakura meanwhile, woke Ino and was trying to get Shikimaru up until the dog bit his hand that caused him to yell in pain.

"You four are to stop Naruto and Sasuke from fighting the Sand team that is trying to escape."

"Who is our fourth member?" Sakura asked.

"**I am."**

Sakura looked at the dog in surprise.

"Listen Sakura. This is an A-Rank mission. Stop Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

"**Follow me."**

The dog took off and the three Genin's followed.

Naruto looked passes the trees thinking about what happen to him three days ago.

**Flashback**

"So fur ball, what is it that you want?" Naruto shouted.

"**Brat… I told you, one day I would tell you the full truth. However… if you don't want it…"**

"No… tell me." Naruto snapped.

"**In order to understand this, I must tell you something's, things you may not be ready to accept. I have improved you far greater than you're body can handle. I'm keeping you from over killing yourself at a risk to the both of us."**

"So start?"

"**It begins with a wretched man, one of Konoha's founding fathers. A man known as Uchiha Madara. He along with his greatest rival, Senju Hashirama created a peace treaty to end the struggle between their two clans during the Great Clan war. Peace was coming to the land; however, the battle for the title, Shodaime Hokage was going on. Both Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama fought for it and Hashirama won. Uchiha Madara was not please and tried to get the Uchiha's to revolt but that failed when they turn their backs on him. Uchiha Madara left, shortly after Konoha was official and declared war on it alone. He was defeated by the first Hokage, at the place now known as the Valley of the End. However, Uchiha Madara did not die. He rose up and recovered from his wounds. He soon went to Kirigakure and became the Sandaime Mizukage. Shortly after his rise to power in Kirigakure, he was defeated again by the Yondaime Mizukage. Who, after learning his secret, started hunting people with kekkei genkai's. Uchiha Madara traveled around the world before he found a young promising ninja to be worthy of him. Together, they formed an Organization known as Akatsuki that is still active today. They began to gather powerful ninja's and collect powerful jutsu's. Then twelve years ago, he summon me once again… in Konoha. However he was stopped and weaken by your father, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato." **

"My father… is…"

"**Yes… despite his power, he could not defeat him. He entrusted that reasonability to you. I have, slowly been trying to add his chakra to your own." **

"What do you mean?"

"**Before he died, he added some of his own powers to yours. I have slowly been merging your chakra's together. However, it's going much slowly to achieve it, I could bring him into your sub-conscious. However, I will need your help." **

"How can I help?"

"**I must release as much chakra of mine as I can… it will bring all of his chakra here." **

Naruto nodded. He looked at the Nine Tails in questions but listen as Naruto was to try and prevent the chakra from being fully release. It would be five minutes later, before the Yondaime Hokage himself appeared.

"**Hello wretched human. How I wish to rip apart your flesh so you can die a slow but painful death. However, this cursed seal prevents me from doing any harm."**

"I never wanted to see you again Kyuubi. However, I like to see how my grown-up son is doing. So we can call it even."

"So, you're my father." Naruto asked the Yondaime.

"Yep, named you myself. You're mother loved you so much." The Fourth stated.

"The Kyuubi…"

"I know, I looked into your mind before I came here. I'm sorry for doing everything to you like that, however… now that the Kyuubi explain everything… what will you do?"

"I will kill him. If he cannot be stop I will find a way to stop him."

"Remember Naruto, ninja's are driven to fighting… everything you learn and see will challenge you, possible change you."

"I know."

"**If you two are done, I can begin merging you two together."**

"Kyuubi… are you really doing this to stop him?" Minato asked.

"**Foolish human. You know just as I do, it requires someone with amazing talents, powerful chakra and a brilliant mind. You have the mind… he has the unique abilities." **

"What will happen to me?" Naruto asked.

"**You will be different but still be Naruto. It's like merging to minds that existed in the same body together. You know it; think of the Fourth as your split personality." **

"So you're going to merge me with Naruto's mind and chakra coils." The Yondaime replied.

"**You know he will become not only smarter, but stronger and faster."**

Before Naruto and the Yondaime could do anything, the Kyuubi's chakra merge the two together.

**Flashback Ends**

Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke kicking Gaara who was halfway in his transformation away from him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Sasuke, you're skills are match for him, however… your chakra levels are not." Naruto stated.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke stated.

"You were focusing on increasing your skills. This is important, but you also needed to improve your chakra reserves to a higher level. If you had, you would be able to take on this guy with no problem." Naruto stated.

"You damn brat! I'll kill you!" Gaara shouted.

"You won't be able to touch me." Naruto stated.

"Why you…"

'_We are far from the village; however… the seals I place aren't having any effect. We must be really far from the village.'_

Gaara attack Naruto who disappeared from view.

"Behind you." Naruto shouted as he swings his sword.

Gaara eyes open wide and leaped out of the way, but his arm felt still for the first time.

Gaara screamed as the blade cut straight through him. His arm hung loosely but it quickly recovered.

"MY BLOOD!"

Naruto landed and jump back to get some distance. The kid was dangerous and was now completely ignoring Sasuke who stood there shock.

"Suna Shiruken." Gaara roared as sand shirukens fired at Naruto. Naruto easily slip past them and formed three seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Naruto shouted.

Gaara used his sand to block the attack only to see Naruto at his side.

Naruto used his kendo to attack Gaara at high speed. Who soon realize he couldn't defeat the blond shinobi in his current state.

"I will not be defeated." Gaara shouted as he immediately did the full transformation of his bijuu.

Naruto jumped back and looked at the One Tail form of Shukaku.

"**Yes… I'm finally free." **Shukaku shouted.

Naruto cursed and formed some seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Naruto cried.

Sasuke was blown away from the explosion. When he looked up, he could see two summon's Naruto road on. A wolf and a toad.

"Gamabunta, Okami… we got trouble." Naruto shouted.

"**Shukaku?"**

Gaara looked angry to see two summonings on his enemy's side. He needed to use that jutsu quickly.

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu"

Gaara fell asleep and Shukaku started screaming in joy.

"**Finally the brat falls asleep. I now have fully control." **

"**We need to wake the kid up."** Gamabunta shouted.

"Boss will be the distraction. Okami, when you see the chance, grabbed him and don't let go. I need to wake that kid up."

"**Right."**

Gamabunta charged forward, gripping his dagger. He dug it deep into the arm before it was completely cut off.

Shukaku cursed and notice Okami grabbed him from his weak side not letting go. Naruto jumped forward with a strange ball of chakra in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

"**Curse you brat. I just got out… I don't want too…." **Shukaku shouted before he vanished and Gaara woke up feeling great pain in his gut. The sand crumbled and Naruto grabbed Gaara before he hit the ground.

"Stay away!" Gaara screamed.

"Calm down… the battle is over… I have no intentions of fighting any more. We need to return to the village." Naruto replied.

"Why… why are you helping me?" Gaara asked.

"Because we are the same. I too once felt the loneliness, the pain and all the suffering. I assume like me, you tried to make friends but didn't succeed. I kept going… I kept trying to make friends until I finally started making friends. We Jinchuuriki's suffer worse than anyone else. However, if we give in to what the people treat us like, we become like the demons inside of us. Instead, focus on protecting those who are close to your heart." Naruto answered. He jumped into the trees and landed next to Sasuke and the Genin's.

"I see you guys finally showed up. Always late like Kakashi-sensei."

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura growled.

"Shut up forehead girl. Naruto, when did you get so strong?" Ino asked.

"I sought help." Naruto answered.

Ino looked annoyed. But she didn't want to push the subject. Naruto didn't look like he wanted to talk about it.

"Sakura, where is Shikamaru? Wasn't he with you?" Naruto asked.

"He stayed behind to deal with some Sound Ninja's that were following us."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Over there." Ino shouted.

Naruto preformed the summoning jutsu once again and summon a large hawk.

"Go and scan the area… see where the fighting is taking place."

The hawk screech before it took off.

"Let's go." Naruto replied taking off.

Temari and Kankuro followed them. Unsure what they were going to do with Gaara.

Naruto arrived to see some Jounin's gathering ninja's. The prisoners who were caught in Naruto's trap were now helpless as all their chakra was being sealed off by the Hyuuga's.

"What's the situation?" Naruto asked the Jounin.

"The fighting is all over. The enemy has retreated and we around rounding up the prisoners. Several shinobi's are being taken to the hospital as well."

"Can you take him to the hospital?" Naruto asked as he handed him Gaara.

"May I ask why?"

"He needs treatment. He took a direct hit from my Rasengan. I'm going to find Ero-Sennin." Naruto replied.

"Who?"

"Jiraiya." Naruto answered as he took off.

"Wait… there is something else you should know." The Jounin shouted. Naruto reappeared before him.

"Orochimaru manage to get away. The Sandaime Hokage is dead." The Jounin replied.

Naruto felt his heart break into pieces. He didn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

A/N - A finally end to the Chuunin Exams Arc... Naruto's power growth is great... (High Jounin level) so much Konoha respects his power and wisdom. However, with the Death of the Sandaime Hokage who will take the title Godaime Hokage (we all know it's Tsunade but story sake I'm not say... oh shit I said it). What is the fate of Orochimaru and the current threat of Akatsuki? What is Naruto's next move against his greatest enemies. What of the fate of Sabuku no Gaara?

Next Time - My Brother, My Enemey

* * *

Kawamari no Jutsu – Replacement Technique

Raikairo – Lighting Current

Himuchi – Flame Whip (took this from Lord of the Rings, from the Shadow who was facing Grandalf)

Seiryu – Azure Dragon

Doton: Dorawana – Earth Element: Mud Trap

Katon: Kiyo – Fire Element: Kiyo (Kiyo was a Japanese waitress who, when spurned by a priest, turn herself into a dragon to seek revenge.)

Raiton: Raijin – Lighting Element: God of Thunder

Suna Shiruken – Sand Shiruken

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu – Feigning Sleep Technique


	6. My Brother, My Enemy

**The Path to Hokage**

A/N - Another chapter, hope you all are enjoying this... soon it will get intense. Hope everyone likes it... Uchiha Itachi vs Konoha.

**Chapter 6: My Brother, My Enemy**

Naruto stood there in all black. The others were wearing black to respect the fallen shinobi and the late Sandaime Hokage.

"Today, we gather, to pay respect to the fallen shinobi's and the Sandaime Hokage." Homura stated.

One by one, the shinobi's all laid flowers to the Sandaime tomb. Naruto laid a white flower down instead of the red one.

Naruto stood there until he felt rain fall. He looked up to see the heavens crying themselves. Naruto felt the rain wash all the pain and loneliness from him.

Naruto turn to walk away. The others were finishing but Naruto went to the Yondaime Hokage's grave along with his late lover… Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hello mother, father. I can't help but wonder… am I fighting for the right reason?"

"You are… you fight for the people of this village and those who live within these walls." Kakashi stated.

"So you followed me here, Kakashi-sensei."

"I figured you would want to see the graves of your parents. Don't worry, you're too young to understand now, however in time you will find out excatually what it means to protect something." Kakashi stated.

Naruto said nothing but look at the grave of his parents.

"What were they like?" Naruto asked.

"Your father… no doubt a great guy. Kind to everyone around him and always thought of others. Your mother however was also consider to be a prodigy. The greatest since Tsunade. Some would argue she was greater than Tsunade. Your mother always got into fights, was a tomboy and grew up to be beautiful. You may look like your father… but you attitude and fighting style are like your mothers'."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"You will find, you are more like them then you realize." Kakashi stated before he left.

**Next Day**

"It seems it avoided complete destruction. However, they must have lost quiet a few good shinobi's."

"Indeed."

"So you still have feelings for your home village?"

"No."

**Konoha Council Chambers**

The villagers and shinobi were all helping with the repairs. Uzumaki Naruto however was summon to the council chambers.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you know why we have summon you here?" Homura stated.

"Because I leaked out my heritage to the village." Naruto stated.

"No you foolish boy. Because you told the world you're the Kyuubi no Yoko." Koharu stated. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems you cannot see past the demon to the human. It's people like you… that we got attack in the first place. Only thinking for yourself… now I see why, the Nindaime Hokage didn't choose you three." Naruto stated eyeing Danzo, Homura and Koharu.

"Naruto… I also have a question, is Akatsuki real? We have no evidence about such an existence." Naru Shikaku asked.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko told me. Even showed me some memories from that night. Besides, if you want to know about Akatsuki, why don't you ask Danzo instead of me?" Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked.

"Danzo apparently was there at the birth of Akatsuki. In fact, he help create the organization. He had hope they would try and cripple the Sandaime Hokage during the second great shinobi war so he could become Hokage."

"Uzumaki Naruto, I would suggest you don't speak any lies." Danzo stated.

"I'm not… merely repeating the worlds of the Kyuubi no Yoko. She told me, you helped create the organization Akatsuki. Not to mention she also told me something, about a certain blackmail of Uchiha Itachi." Naruto stated. Danzo started sweating. This was not good.

"Quit making such lies." Danzo stated.

"Then call off your root." Naruto replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" The ANBU Commander asked.

"The Kyuubi is currently growing in my head. Something about ten root members in the room all with intensions to kill me." Naruto stated.

"The boy is being disillusions." Danzo stated.

"Fine, why do you talk to her?" Naruto asked. He formed a shadow clone and removed his upper clothes. Using his sword he slit his and rub the blood on his seal. He slammed it into the shadow clone.

The effect was immediate as the council members could see the blond hair turn orange, was long and beautiful. A gorgeous woman appeared wearing old clothing.

"Fur ball." Naruto stated.

"You're lucky the seal holds me back, other wise I would devour your flesh." Kyuubi growled.

"Just kill those Root members." Naruto hissed.

Danzo was sweating. The Kyuubi no Yoko was in front of them. He could order his excitation for releasing the demon, but everyone seemed more interested in what she was going to do.

"Kyuubi no Yoko." Homura started.

"What is it?" She growled.

Homura narrowed his eyes at the sign of disrespect.

"I would request you to show us respect." Koharu stated.

"You three don't deserve my respect. Because you never respected me, nor the wishes of the fallen Hokage." Kyuubi growled.

"I see you've been influencing the boy to disrespect his elders."

"He, like I don't like people working behind others back. Or trying to destroy the village they swore to protect. I can present so much events against you three, however… because I'm the demon… you humans won't even listen to the truth. Even if it meant saving your own lives." Kyuubi growled.

The doors burst open and a chuunin ran in.

"What's the meaning of this?" Danzo snapped.

"Akatsuki has been spotted in the village. There are two of them." He shouted.

"They are after me… Naruto, we must hide." Kyuubi replied as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turn to leave.

"Naruto stay here, we are not done with you." Homaru replied.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko and my father, the Yondaime Hokage both warned me not to trust you three, for I quote 'the three elders would lead the destruction of the world because they cannot learn to let go and pass on the torch.'" Naruto replied. He vanished.

"That boy is so disrespectful." Danzo stated.

"But spoke with truth in his words." Hiashi stated.

"It is no secret that you three were at odds with his father all the time." Shibi stated.

Naruto walked away while Homaru and Kohura walked away towards the balcony.

* * *

Jiraiya was on a balcony giggling like a mad-man.

"This village is great. Beautiful girls everywhere." Jiraiya replied as he giggled.

"You still do those foolish things."

Jiraiya turned around to see the councilors.

"Oh, its Homura otchan and Koharu-sensei, what do you want with me?"

"You should already know the answer."

"So the talks with sands went well."

"Uzumaki Naruto did most of the negotiating. Even when he had no right."

"I beg to differ. Naruto knew what it was like. He has more experience than many shinobi's out there. It's only natural. Plus, Konoha owes him a debt for not respecting his father's wishes." Jiraiya replied.

"The talks with sand went well, however it left the village weak. We have agreed to leave it to the most seasonal shinobi's to take over. However, one thing we have agreed on is we need a Godaime Hokage as soon as possible. Jiraiya, you have been chosen as the Godaime Hokage."

Jiraiya looked at them before he smiled.

"Unfortunately, I have no desire to become the Hokage. Its not suited for a person like me."

"It's been decide. If not you Jiraiya, who has been praised as one of the Sannin; then who else?""

"There is another Sannin… Tsunade." Jiraya answered. Koharu and Homura looked at each before addressing Jiraiya.

"It's true she is qualified for the position…"

"However, we have no idea where she is located."

"Then it's settled then. I will go and find Tsunade and bring her back."

"Very well, allow us to assign a ANBU team to help you."

"No need for that, beside I already got a team ready. Plus… I got an interesting guy I found."

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto."

"He is not ready…"

"You mean you still have doubts about Akatsuki."

"There is no proof there are a threat."

"I think they are… especially if the Kyuubi no Yoko fears them, that's more than enough reason for us to see this as a national security risk. Enough to go to Death Con Delta." Jiraiya said.

"Death Con Delta hasn't been issued since the First Great Shinobi War."

"If they destroy the village, what would you two do?" Jiraiya asked.

"They haven't…"

"But they posses the power, greater than many kage's and leaders in our history. True, they haven't actually made a direct move, but they will soon. Already my sources have confirmed that they have the seven and six tails in their possession. I think they have the five tails as well. They are collecting Bijuu faster than anyone in history. Soon, they will have the strength and power to attack the great nations."

"We will see, currently two members of Akatsuki are in the village. We see how they can handle our elite." Homura stated.

"Good, then I'll take the ANBU and Naruto with me to find Princess Tsunade." Jiraiya stated as he turn to leave.

The two councilor members watch before they turned to leave.

"Uzumaki Naruto growth is far greater than we expected." Homura stated.

"To great. Who would have thought he would grow into a powerful shinobi. Strong enough to take on many of our Jounin's. though he is not strong enough yet." Koharu stated.

"However in few years, he will become even stronger than anyone in the village. With Jiraiya training him… there is no telling how powerful he will become." Homura stated.

**Konoha Lake Eastern Section**

Asuma and Kurenai stood before the two Akatsuki members.

"What are you two doing in the village?" Kurenai asked.

"Long time no see Kurenai-san, Asuma-san." Itachi spoke.

"Uchiha Itachi… that means… Hoshigaki Kisame, the monster of the Hidden Mist." Asuma stated.

"Oh, you know even though I didn't introduce myself. I'm quiet popular." Kisame stated.

"What are two S-Class felons doing in the village?"

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san please don't get involved with my work. I have no desire to kill you."

"Kill us… I agree. You know, before that would have shocked me, but after some valuable information from a source told us to be careful and approach those who wear black cloaks with red clouds with caution. So, you two are high ranking members of Akatsuki."

"How do you two know about Akatsuki?" Itachi asked trying to calm Kisame down. Information was being leaked, they needed to know where from.

"You don't know have to know." Asuma replied.

"Then we have no choice. Kisame, take them down, but try not to over do it. Your style tends to attract attention." Itachi replied.

Kisame attacked the pair; Kurenai jumped behind with Asuma covering her. Asuma blocked the sword just as he pulled out his trench knives. Kurenai immediately started forming seals. When she was finish, she vanished from view.

'_This is… Genjutsu.'_ Itachi realized as his Sharingan caught the jutsu.

Kisame pushed his sword down, causing Asuma knees to buckle. Asuma soon realized that he was far stronger than he thought and couldn't stop the sword from touching his arm. When it did, Kisame gave Asuma a nasty grin.

"My sword Samehada, doesn't slice… it shaves." He shouted as he shaved Asuma's arm. Asuma grunted holding his arm.

"You're late Kurenai." Asuma stated as Kisame felt the ground wrapped itself around him. Itachi stood calmly as a tree wrapped itself around him. He looked up to see Kurenai appearing out of the tree holding a kunai.

"It's over." Kurenai shouted as she moved in for the kill. Itachi smiled and Kurenai felt herself trapped with Itachi standing before her.

"A genjutsu of this level won't work on me." Itachi stated calmly. Kurenai closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting the blood fall. When she opens her eyes she saw Itachi heading straight for her a dagger in his hand. She ducked the blow that nearly claimed her head before Itachi kicked her in the face. Kurenai hit the water but quickly recovered.

"Nicely executed Kurenai-san." Itachi stated behind her. Kurenai open her eyes in shock.

Asuma meanwhile, was dodging the swords attack and finally landed a attack on Kisame right cheek. Kisame realized that close combat was futile. He formed seals at a fast pace.

"Suiton: Suikoudan no jutsu" Two voices cried out.

Kakashi appeared behind Itachi and in front of Asuma.

"Kage Bunshin?"

"Hatake, Kakashi…" Itachi stated focusing his attention on Kakashi.

"What are two rogue ninja's doing in this village?" Kakashi asked Kisame.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja… I heard you fought baby Zabuza. I'm going to enjoy shredding you apart." Kisame stated.

"Stop it… Kisame." Itachi stated. Everyone soon turn their attention on Itachi. "We did not come here to get your injured, nor to start a war." Itachi stated. "Remember why we came." Itachi replied.

"You wouldn't be back here for Sasuke… no, you're after Naruto and the Nine-Tails aren't you…" Kakashi stated.

"Your source of information is impressive… however… I won't take so long as Kisame if I do this…" Itachi stated. Kakashi seeing the danger jumped back and cried "Suiton: Suijinheki" Kakashi shouted. The water sprang up quickly and surrounding Kakashi. The water soon dropped and Kakashi realized that Itachi preformed the counter jutsu for it.

"Nicely preformed Kakashi, you're used of the Sharingan impressive me." Itachi replied calmly as he attack Kakashi in the back with a kunai.

"He forms his jutsu way to fast." Kurenai stated. Kakashi disburse into water and was swimming towards Kurenai.

"Nice, Kakashi." Kurenai stated as she picked up the kunai Kakashi sent her.

"Get down Kurenai!" Kakashi shouted as he pulled Kurenai away. "This one is the shadow clone." Kakashi as the shadow clone exploded.

"Kurenai! Kakashi!" Asuma shouted as he jumped into the water.

Kakashi appeared with Kureani both, looking just fine. Asuma jumped towards them. Itachi stood there calmly letting the wind blow his hair.

"I knew he was strong, but I didn't think he was this strong." Asuma stated.

"No, he has yet to show his true strength." Kakashi.

"The insight of your Sharingan impressed me, Kakashi. You are not of the Uchiha clan and don't have Uchiha blood but you can use the Sharingan so well." Itachi stated. Kisame appeared by Itachi's side.

'_He is right… I tire easily. Only with an Uchiha body, can the sharingan truly work at its greatest.'_

"Do you know why, the Uchiha clan was feared as the greatest of them all? Allow me to show you." Itachi replied as he closed his eyes. He began to open them very slowly.

"Asuma, Kurenai close your eyes." Kakashi stated as he closed his right eye. Both Asuma and Kurenai did as instructed. "Don't open your eyes. If you do, you'll be caught in his jutsu and you'll die. Only a sharingan user can look into his eyes now." Kakashi replied.

"It is true… with the Sharingan you can resist Mangekyou Sharingan a little bit. However, you cannot counter the special genjutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan… the illusion world of Tsukiyomi."

**Tsukiyomi**

Kakashi found himself being tied to a cross.

"How long can someone like you… who doesn't posses a bloodline… survive in this world? For the next 72 hours… I will pierce a sword into your body. How long can you survive?" Itachi stated. Kakashi screamed as he tormented.

Kakashi breathed as the sword was release only for another Itachi to stab him.

"In the world of Tsuchiyomi, I control everything… the mass, the time even life." Itachi stated as Kakashi continued to scream.

**Real World**

Kakashi collapses into the water before he picked himself up.

"What happen Kakashi? You collapse the moment he stopped talking. Should we open our eyes?" Asuma asked.

"No, its still not safe." Kakashi stated as he picked himself up.

"Oh, you survived after going through that? But Itachi-san, you shouldn't use those eyes of yours so carelessly." Kisame stated.

"Kisame-san… let's take Kurenai-san with us. Have the other two disappear." Itachi replied. Kisame grinned and he charged forward.

"Konoha Goriki Senpu" Gai shouted kicking Kisame in the face.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisame ask as he recovered from the kick that sent him flying back towards Itachi.

"I am the beautiful green beast of Konoha, Maito Gai." Gai replied as he smiled with his shinning tooth.

"More like an exotic beast. You dress to make people sick?" Kisame asked as he pulled up his sword.

"Don't take him lightly." Itachi warned.

"Gai, close your eyes or you'll be affect by Itachi's genjutsu." Asuma warned.

"I know, after my battles with Kakashi I developed a way to counter the sharingan's abilities. When fighting someone who posses an ability like Sharingan you don't have to look into their eyes. Focus on their feet and reflection in the water. Then you will be alright." Gai replied. Both Asuma and Kurenai open their eyes in shock to see he was right.

"From what you said, that seems logic enough." Kurenai replied.

"But you're the only guy who can do that." Asuma stated.

"I know… just bear with me. We can't have time to train it since this is an emergency."

"So what should we do?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi fell into the water head first and Gai pulled him out. "To think he could injure Kakashi into this state. Kurenai, you will take Kakashi to the medical ninja's. Asuma will back me up. We will fight to stall time for the ANBU I arrange to arrive come here." Gai stated as he gave Kakashi to Kurenai and took a stand.

"Interesting, you have guts…" Kisame stated as prepared to enjoy the battle.

"Kisame… that's enough. We are not here to fight a war… even though it's a shame to leave, but to stay here is meaningless as more shinobi's will arrive and we could be capture or killed. Let's go." Itachi stated.

"I finally started to get excited. That's too bad. You punks have no idea lucky you three are." Kisame stated. Both Kisame and Itachi shunshin away. Leaving the four Jounin's behind.

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama… do you have any idea where Tsunade-sama is?" The female ANBU member asked.

"No I don't… but I can guess." Jiraiya replied.

Naruto walked in silence.

"Oh, by the way kid… congratulations on your promotion." The male said. Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"The judges were impressed as you showed signs of an excellent leader. You were promoted to Chuunin." He stated.

"I had the feeling the elders were trying to hold back my promotion." Naruto stated.

"Some thought about it." The other ANBU replied.

Naruto stopped and looked behind him.

"What wrong…?" They asked.

"We are being followed." Naruto stated.

The others looked alarmed.

"Black cloaks, red clouds… Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame… they moved earlier than I expected." Naruto stated.

"Should we ambush them Jiraiya-sama?" The ANBU asked.

"No, for now, it's best we don't know anything. We keep moving forward." Jiraiya stated as he waked forward.

The others looked alarm but followed his order.

"Ero-Sennin is right, its best to act like we don't know." Naruto stated as he followed Jiraiya. The ANBU soon followed.

"Do you think they know we are here?" Kisame asked.

"Possibly. As far as I know… they are not sensing type. However… we cannot take much of a risk." Itachi stated.

"Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin. I think you can fight him but I cannot."

"That's true… we both must fight him in order to reach our goal. However… the other problem is the ANBU that surround the boy. However… everyone has a weakness… no matter how strong they are." Itachi stated.

* * *

Jiraiya led the Konoha team into the town and Naruto looked behind them.

"Oh my, are you the legendary Sannin Jiraiya-sama?" A woman replied behind the group. They turn around to see a beautiful woman standing there. Jiraiya went nuts.

"I'm your biggest fan, can to share all your secrets with me?" She asked. Jiraiya shouted yes and gave Naruto some money.

"Go find an apartment." Jiraiya replied as he took off with the woman.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya in disgust.

"Jiraiya-sama, our mission…"

"Forget it…" Naruto replied as he pulled the ANBU with him.

"But…" The purple hair female replied.

"Quiet, and follow me." Naruto replied. He paid for the one room and led the ANBU to the room.

"Naruto, we have a mission to find…."

"Be quiet and think of the situation real quick. First, that woman came to us asking for Ero-Sennin to come with her. However… it's obvious civilians wouldn't dare approach a group of fully armed ANBU. Which means she was either sent, or being controlled."

"Which means it's a diversion." The captain replied.

"Correct… Ero-Sennin knew better… but he left… to spring the trap. Most likely, the guys who followed us… must of used genjutsu on the woman and tried to get her to draw Ero-Sennin, who is no doubt the strongest person here. They must have done so in order to lure him away in hopes they would be able to defeat you three and capture me." Naruto stated.

"What should we do?" The other male replied.

"Right now reserve as much chakra as we can… we are going to be dealing with S-Class criminals. Remain on your guard." Naruto replied.

They enter the room and left it unlock.

Naruto turned to the door and sat down, waiting patiently.

A little while later, a knock interrupted their thoughts. Naruto reached for his sword and open the door.

"Impressive Naruto-kun." Itachi replied stepping forward. "You knew I wasn't Jiraiya-sama." Itachi stated. He stepped forward and looked down at Naruto.

The ANBU all tense when they realized who was standing there.

"Are you sure this little boy is the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Kisame asked as he walked next to Itachi.

"Naruto-kun, Yugao-san, Tenzo-teichou, Towa-san, Komachi-chan… please step out, we don't want things to get wild in here." Itachi stated as he moved to the side. The Konoha shinobi's moved with caution into the hallway.

"We have no reason to fight, as a former teammate, let us take Naruto-kun and go. We can be at peace with each other." Itachi stated.

"No can do… he is under our reasonability that no harm comes to him." Tenzo stated.

"We mean him no harm." Itachi stated.

"Afraid we can't have that." Tenzo stated. Kisame got ready to battle before Itachi spoke again.

"Long time no see, Sasuke.'

Naruto looked behind the pair and notice Sasuke was standing there.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke spat with venom in his voice.

"Oh, one who is similar to you Itachi-san, plus he has the Sharingan. Who is he?" Kisame asked.

"My little brother."

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out, by you."

"Just as you said… I hated you, I detest you and I… I have survived." Sasuke shouted. He formed the seals for chidori and it gave a terrible cry as he charged forward.

Everyone watch as Sasuke charged forward before Itachi calmly wacked away Sasuke's arm.

"You know the chidori, very impressive." Itachi stated. "However, I have no interest in you right now." Itachi replied as he turns his attention back to the group.

"Why you…"

"You're a bother." Itachi stated as he snaps Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke screamed as he clutch his wrist and collapse on the floor.

"Uzumaki Naruto… please come with us." Itachi stated.

Naruto unsheathe his sword as the ANBU all did the same. "I don't talk to Akatsuki scum."

"Now I see, so, Jiraiya-sama was the source. That's correct, 'To abduct Naruto-kun and extract him' are the highest orders given by our organization, Akatsuki. Please don't make this difficult." Itachi stated.

"Put those away." Sasuke replied as he pulled himself up. Everyone slowly turned to look at him. "The one who will kill him… is me." Sasuke shouted as Itachi kicked him in the chest; sending him to the end of the hall way.

'_Sasuke isn't fast enough to keep up with Itachi's quick movements.'_

Naruto started to form some seals before Sasuke could injury himself severely.

"Stay out of this Naruto. This fight is mine and mine alone. No one interfere." Sasuke shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw the last Uchiha standing up. "He is mine." Sasuke shouted.

"If that is what you want then so be it." Itachi stated as he walked calmly towards him.

Naruto realized the danger and formed seals so fast that Kisame just realized what he was going to do.

"Too slow." Kisame shouted. He swung his blade at Naruto and Naruto felt the jutsu result ended.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"My blade Samehada not only shaves, it can devour chakra." Kisame stated. Naruto took a step back. "I think I'm going to cut off your arms before I do it to your legs." Kisame stated. Behind him, they all watch as Itachi beat the crap out of Sasuke who was now unconscious.

Kisame raised his Samehada and attack the group. Just as the giant sword was going to hit, a puff of smoke appeared with a frog as tall as Kisame appeared, blocking the attack.

"You two don't know me very well, I can get woman much easier than they can get me." Jiraiya stated as he appeared behind the group.

"The legendary Sannin Jiraiya-sama. I didn't expect such a method to hold you back for long." Kisame stated.

Sasuke however started screaming distracting everyone.

"You're too cruel Itachi-san. Using Tsukiyomi on your little brother." Kisame stated.

"That's enough." Naruto shouted rushing at Itachi with amazing speed, causing Kisame to chase after him. The ANBU all chased after Kisame. Jiraiya meanwhile was forming seals and the frog disappeared covering Jiraiya's hand seals.

"Ninpou: Gamaguchi Shibari" Jiraiya cried as the wall started to be cover in red.

"What's this…?" Naruto asked.

"It's ok Naruto-kun… this is Jiriaya-sama's jutsu." The ANBU replied. (Tenzo)

"Kisame, Itachi… you're both out of luck. You're now in my belly and soon will become my food. You two are wanted criminal and will make perfect food for my toad." Jiraiya stated.

Itachi let go of Sasuke and looked around. He soon realized the danger of staying longer. "Kisame, come."

Kisame manage to move his feet but had trouble getting his sword out. He just managed as the wall started to move for him and run from view as both Itachi and Kisame cut the corner.

The Konoha shinobi's waited for the word from Jiraiya to move again. However, a massive explosion hit as the Konoha shinobi's stood in shock. Jiraiya rushed past them, with Naruto on his heels. When they rounded the corner; the saw black flames around a hole in the wall.

"They manage to break through… I don't believe it." The ANBU replied.

"What is that fire? Black flames… I've never heard of it." The other ANBU replied.

"Stand back… I'll handle this Jiraiya replied. He pulled out an empty scroll and began to write in it.

"Fuka Hoin" Jiraiya replied forming seals and slamming his hand on the ground. They all watch as the black flames disappeared. When it was done, Jiraiya slammed his foot on the ground and the jutsu disappeared. They all laid Sasuke down and immediately and Naruto's hand turn green as he preformed medical ninjutsu.

"His wounds aren't serious… however… what ever that jutsu is… does incredible mental damage." Naruto stated. When he finished a kunai nearly hit them.

They all turn to see Gai charging at them.

"Dainamikku Entorii" he shouted as he kicked Jiraiya in the face. Gai soon realized his error.

"I'm sorry I hit you, you see I rushed over to chase after the enemy and I left my mirror behind so I had to use my forehead protector as a mirror and I mistake your shadows as the enemy and I hit you." Gai replied while he rubbed his head.

"You call that an apology?!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I'm not good with words." Gai replied.

"Gai-sensei… can you take Sasuke back to the village? I did the best I could… however it's not good enough. I can only heal his wounds… however, his mental state I cannot." Naruto stated as he stopped performing medical ninjutsu.

"How well did you heal him?" Gai asked.

"I manage to stop some blood that was clogging his lungs and heal some of his broke ribs. He is well enough to travel, but I suggest travel lightly as his injuries could easily come back." Naruto stated.

"Kakashi, also suffered from the same attack. Asuma had to get bandage up from Itachi's partner."

"So the elder set the elites on Akatsuki. That was a smart move, but Akatsuki is at a Kage level or higher." Naruto stated.

"That means we will have to use a new training program to make all of our shinobi's stronger." Jiraiya replied. Gai picked up Sasuke and took off.

"Jiraiya-sama, we must hurry…" The ANBU replied.

"I know… Tsunade-hime sure likes to move around."

"The Legendary Sannin, the medical specialist and slug tamer… Tsunade." Naruto replied. He soon left with the group that made its way into the sunset.

'_Soon, I will create a jutsu greater than the Hirashin no jutsu. Soon, the birth of Shinkiroo no jutsu will be born.'_

* * *

A/N - Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame make their debut in my story line. Not much changed from the orginally story line. I kept it that way for a couple of reasons. Naruto is skilled as a low to mid level Jounin. He is about Yugao and Tenzo's fighting level however he still has a long way to go before he gets to Kakashi's level. So yes, he is strong, but not that strong yet. Another thing I want you all to think about... what is Shinkiroo no Jutsu? What could possibly be greater than the legendary technique Hirashin no Jutsu that was created by his father... the Yondaime Hokage?

Next Time - The New Senko!

(Note: Senko means Flash I just put the Japanese word for it instead.)

* * *

Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu – Water Element: Water Shark Missile

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Element: Water Enchantment Wall

Konoha Goriki Senpu – Leaf Great Whirlwind

Shunshin – Body Flicker

Ninpou: Gamaguchi Shibari – Ninja Art: Frog Mouth Trap

Fuka Hoin – Fire Sealing Method

Dainamikku Entroii – Dynamic Entry

Hiraishin no Jutsu – Flything Thunder God Technique

Shinkiroo no Jutsu – Mirage Technique


	7. The New Senko

**The Path to Hokage**

**Chapter 7: The New Senko**

**Orochimaru's Lair: Somewhere in the Hidden Sound Village**

Orochimaru screamed as his arms started to burn again.

"Are you ok, Orochimaru-sama?" The servant asked as Orochimaru screamed. Orochimaru open his mouth and the Kusanagi popped out and slice the servant in the chest, killing him immediately. The door open and Kabuto walked in.

"I just got back and already I have to clean up." Kabuto stated.

"Curse Sarutobi-sensei. Using Shiki Fujin on me. I should rise him from the grave and kill him once again."

"I know, but you did well. You killed two of the five kages. One them being praised the Professor… the strongest of the Five Kage's." Kabuto replied smiling.

"Don't… don't make it sound like you are consoling me… or else I'll kill you." Orochimaru warned. Kabuto remain silent for a moment.

"That was not my intention. Although we failed to destroy Konohagakure… but the other part of the plan, the other part of the plan, Uchiha Sasuke was successfully afflicted with your kubiwa and we now have a leash on him." Kabuto replied. Orochimaru chuckled at that.

"However… in exchanged for my arms and all the jutsu I learned I now have Uchiha Sasuke. If we could get Uchiha Itachi to join us, there wouldn't be any problems, but… this is an impossible dream to wish for… because he is stronger than me…. That is why… I left that organization." Orochimaru replied looking at his old hand with the Akatsuki ring on it.

"I think its time to seek an old friend. Did you find her?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes… she is in Tanzaku." Kabuto replied.

"Then lets go… only she… can help me now."

* * *

"What is this city?" Naruto asked as they group stopped.

"It seems like a festival is going on. Naruto, go have some fun." Jiraiya replied.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're still a kid… you should enjoy yourself. ANBU… take off your uniforms and wear the original Konoha uniforms." Jiraiya replied.

The ANBU did and put away their uniform and put on their outfits.

"Listen up, have fun… Tsunade might have past in a town like this. I'll go and check with the local bars and gambling joints. The rest of you scan the city… and enjoy yourself." Jiraiya replied.

The ninja's nodded.

'_Have fun he says… maybe he is right… I have been working myself to much lately… perhaps this is what I need.'_

Naruto ran to the market place and open his wallet. Naruto looked behind him to see Yugao not too far behind.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Someone has to watch over you." Yugao stated.

Naruto smiled and moved forward. Yugao took this as a sign of approval and walked forward.

Naruto bought some food and shared it with Yugao who was smiling and having a good time.

Both of them bought merchants and prizes while playing games together. Naruto for once, forgot he was a shinobi and was relaxing with Yugao; who was acting something like a sister to him.

"Let's go meet with everyone else." Yugao suggested as half the day already pass by. Naruto nodded and pick up the stuff and walked towards the gathering point. Naruto however stopped halfway when they heard Jiraiya laughing.

"Ero-Sennin…" Naruto replied as he walked in on the bar-strip club.

Jiraiya looked up to see Yugao and Naruto standing at the door.

"I thought you were going to collect information." Yugao asked.

"He is nothing but a pervert. I doubt he got any information at all." Naruto replied.

Naruto leaped forward aiming to kill Jiraiya but Jiraiya easily pushed him away from him. Naruto landed into someone before he got up and charged again.

Jiraiya realized Naruto was serious and quickly grabbed a binding seal paper and place it on Naruto. Naruto stopped moving when he realized he couldn't move anymore. Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you idiots spilled all over Aniki's new suit. Pay up $100,000 dollars right now."

Everyone turn to look at a pair of thugs standing in the door way.

"Something like that cost $100,000?" Yugao asked with her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Yugao can you remove this seal." Naruto asked. Yugao did as instructed and he moved freely. "Thank you, now I can test my new technique out that I've been creating since the Chuunin Exams." Naruto stated. He removed his sword but didn't unsheathe it.

"Oh, do you know who fuck your messing with? Gantetsu is a dangerous former iwa chuunin known as the Densetsu no Annin. You'll be dead before you lift a finger." The guy said.

"Legendary what…?" Naruto asked.

"Brat are you looking to get hurt."

"You are really dumb aren't you? I'm a Chuunin from Konoha. The woman next to me is a high ranking Jounin. But seeing how Iwa and Konoha are enemies… let's loose for old time sakes." Naruto replied. Gantetsu looked nervous before he charged forward. He hit Naruto when Yugao looked in shock to see his kunai hit Naruto… however no blood fell.

"Damn… that technique is still incomplete." Naruto replied behind Gatetsu. Naruto slammed the rasengan into Gatetsu back. Gatetsu screamed as he was blown into the other side of the market.

"Gatetsu?!" The other man shouted. He pulled out a kunai and held it as his arm length. Everyone could see he was shaking and was scared.

Before anyone could do anything. Two Konoha Jounin's jumped down.

"Don't move." The replied.

"You guys are late. We found out Jiraiya-sama wasted our money on some hookers." Yugao replied in disgust.

"What?" They shouted.

"What should we do with him? Causing trouble in the market?" They asked.

"Kick them out. Despite the treaty Iwa or former Iwa ninja's should know better than to cause trouble in Fire Country." Naruto replied.

"Why would they listen to a Chuunin like you? They are Jounin's." The man asked.

"Because despite my rank… I am very smart… consider to be a prodigy by my teachers. I'm also the son of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto answered. The man eyes open wide.

"So, the technique you used… you're learning… your father Hirashin no jutsu?" The man asked.

"No… I already know how to use that jutsu. Though I don't because I don't want same name as my father. I'm working on a technique…. that will surpass the Hirashin." Naruto answered.

"Naruto… don't go saying things like that… the fact you're now the Konoha no Senko doesn't mean you should spread it around." Jiraiya replied as he got up.

"Anyways…I did get a clue to our mission… let's go." Jiraiya answered.

Gatetsu was trying to get up but he fell back down.

"Perhaps you should lay down for a while. That jutsu is an A-Rank that causing sever internal damage." Jiraiya replied to the man.

"You're the legendary Sannin…" He replied. He reaches in his pocket and pulled out his wallet that was loaded with cash.

"Here, this should cover everything." He replied as Jiraiya took the wallet. He handed some to the guy who was looking at his stand in ruins.

"Here you go… this should cover you're loses… plus you might get some new things too." Jiraiya replied. The Konoha team left while the Iwa Chuunin's were limping away with their pride destroyed.

"What clue did you find?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence and the group was on the road again.

"Tsunade did indeed pass through, however she is heading south. If we are lucky… we can catch up with her in the next town." Jiraiya replied.

"So why were you in a strip club?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Hey… we all need to relax." Jiraiya shout back.

The group walked in silence. However, Yugao looked back at Naruto, in awe of his jutsu. She couldn't believe he could used a jutsu to move faster than anything she has every seen. According to him… he wasn't finish with it and wanted to test how far he got with it. Yugao shuttered at the thought of that jutsu. If what he said was true… he would become greater than the Yondaime Hokage.

It took them a full day to reach the next city. By the time they got there night had fallen. Naruto was trying to learn about the ANBU and their fighting styles. However, they couldn't reveal any of their styles as were under the direct command of the Hokage.

Jiraiya walked into the bar and the team followed. However they block the entrance when Jiraiya didn't move.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Jiraiya? What… how come you're here?" Tsunade shouted from the back of the room.

"Man oh man… who would have that I would run into you so soon." Jiraiya replied. The woman next to Tsunade however… eyed the company Jiraiya was with.

'_Those are… Konoha ANBU under the command of Hatake Kaksahi. If they are here… are they trying to bring Tsunade-sama back?'_

The blond boy walked up and sat next to Jiraiya while the team took the table next to them. Shizune eyed the blond boy for a quick moment. He didn't look like it, but she could tell he was no push over.

"What a day… seeing old acquaintances everywhere." Tsunade replied as she poured herself and Jiraiya sake.

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya replied before he drank his sake. Tsunade gave Shizune a look before she nodded in agreement.

"What did he want?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing, he just said hello for old time sakes." Tsunade answered. Her eyes open wide when a kunai plunge itself into the wall nearly piercing through her head.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya replied.

"If you are going to believe that load of bullshit then I might as well take her head as an accomplice." Naruto warned. He gripped his sword and his eyes showed he was serious. Shizune didn't like how he looked at Tsunade, in fact, everything about the blond ninja in front of them screamed cute but dangerous.

"Kid… you got a lot of guts…" Tsuande replied.

"I know you better than you think." Naruto replied as he began to unsheathe his sword.

"Funny talk coming from a Genin…"

"Chuunin…" Jiraiya replied. Tsunade and Shizune looked at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto has made quiet a name for himself… from the deadlast and weak shinobi… to the greatest prodigy, genius and best strategist in Konoha since the Fourth Hokage. Some Jounin's are even talking about promoting him to Jounin right away." Jiraiya replied.

"He still is a gaki…" Tsunade replied.

"Who is powerful as a Jounin. Tsunade… he is a well balance fighter… underestimating him would be dangerous." Jiraiya warned.

'_Because of the gift the Kyuubi no Yoko gave Naruto, he was able to master everything I taught him in a month. While he still has much to learn… there is no doubt he has no limits to learning and master ninjutsu. His genjutsu skills are improving greatly.'_

Tsunade however, didn't believe Jiraiya. However she focuses her attention back on Jiraiya and brought out a deck of cards.

"So what brings you here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked dealing the cards.

"I'll get right to the point. Tsunade… the village as asked you become the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya asked and Tsunade froze at his words. Shizune looked shock before she turns to looking worry.

"I refuse." Tsunade answered and she place her entire hand down and picked up a new set of hands. Jiraiya smirked as he looked at her… he pulled three cards and grabbed three new ones.

"I remember that line. You used that line every time I asked you out." Jiraiya replied. He looked at his hand and tried to suppress a grin. He had kings over aces, a full house. Tsunade looked at her hand and notice she had a king and ace of hearts. Tsunade kept going to find the jack of hearts. Another card revealed the queen of hearts. She pulled the last card to find the four of clubs. Tsunade threw her cards on the table.

"The title of Hokage is for trash only." Tsunade replied.

Immediately all the ANBU and Jiraiya had to restrain Naruto from leaping at her. Tsunade stood shock at the blond attitude.

"Naruto, keep you cool." Jiraiya replied.

"I'm taking her head. She is obviously working with Orochimaru." Naruto snarled as he tried to break free. The ANBU and Jiraiya however made sure he couldn't move.

Tsunade smirked at the blonde before she turned to Jiraiya.

"What happen to Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Orochimaru killed him when he invaded Konoha. However we know Orochimaru is severely wounded. Naruto does hold a point… right now there are only three kages. Orochimaru killed two Kages and an emergency meeting is going to be begin for the five kage. Every ninja will be hunting Orochimaru now. Tsunade…"

"I don't care… all the Hokage's die in battle. Even the Fourth died so young… Sarutobi-sensei died like a coward." Tsunade replied.

A burst of chakra made her stopped her remarks as Naruto was doing all he can to kill her. The ANBU she could tell were trying very hard but were unable to contain him for long.

"Kid… you got a problem." Tsunade smirked.

"Yea, I don't like traitors to Konoha." Naruto snarled.

Shizune was getting worried. The blond was getting really worked up and he looked like he wanted to fight. In fact, Jiraiya warned Tsunade that underestimating the blond chuunin would be her death but Tsunade-sama wasn't taking Jiraiya-sama seriously.

"Kid… let's take this outside."

"Tsunade/-sama" Everyone shouted.

The moved outside and Naruto across from Tsunade. But Jiraiya took them to the outskirts of town claiming it would safer for the town's people.

'_I better calm down… I'm getting too worked up and she is going to use that to her advantage.'_

Tsunade stood calmly smirking that the blond. She lifted up one finger.

"A time limit?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, one finger… one finger is all I need to face you gaki." Tsunade replied.

"I believe Ero-Sennin warned you… don't underestimate you. And to think I looked up to you as a great medical ninja. I guess I will find another teacher that will help me surpass you." Naruto stated.

Shizune and the ANBU stood shock to hear he was aiming to be a medical shinobi as well but shook it off when Naruto drew his sword.

'_Direct attacks won't work… I have no choice. I have to use the Shinkirou no Jutsu.'_

Naruto charged forward heading straight for Tsunade.

"Attack me head on? Are you an idiot?" Tsunade replied as she flicks Naruto in the head. To her surprise, he vanished from sight. Tsunade open her eyes when she sense he was behind her and dodge at the last second. She let out a breath of relief. His sword was aiming for her head and she would have been killed.

"It's still incomplete. Oh well… it proves it works well even against a so called Sannin." Naruto stated.

'_If Tsunade doesn't start taking this seriously, she is going to die. Naruto is loyal to the idea's of Konoha… Tsuande crush that and declared him her enemy. Naruto isn't fighting to wound, but to kill.'_

Tsunade took a stance but Naruto already vanished.

'_What is this jutsu?'_

Tsunade again barely dodge the sword strike and tried to hit Naruto with his fist but he already faded from view. Naruto reappeared beside her and struck her with Kenpo three times. Tsunade launch a kicked, but again Naruto faded from view.

"You fight with mirage's don't you kid." Tsunade replied as Naruto reappeared on the other side.

"That's good… though I expected you to figure it out earlier. This is a jutsu I'm creating to surpass my fathers Hirashin no jutsu. The Shinkirou no Jutsu. Though it's still incomplete… I'm close to completing it." Naruto stated.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. To fight against a jutsu that would be paired with the Hirashin was suicide. She needed to go all out if she wanted to defeat him.

Naruto reappeared behind her, aiming to kill. Jiraiya however, seeing the danger… immediately blocked the blow. Saving Tsunade's life.

"Naruto, don't let your emotions get the better of you. From what I can tell, Orochimaru must want Tsunade's medical abilities to heal his wounds Sarutobi-sensei gave him. I also take it… you haven't decided." Jiraiya replied calmly. Tsunade looked at Naruto to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya… are you teaching him things he can't learn?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto charged forward… however Tsunade's eyes open wide when she recognizes the Rasengan in his hand.

Tsuande slams her fist into the ground causing Naruto to stumbles and slams the Rasengan into the ground.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade growled.

"That technique is his right to learn. One could say it's his heritage and right to learn. His father did leave him jutsu's for Naruto to learn only." Jiraiya answered.

"Hey kid… I'll make you a deal. I bet you can't master that jutsu in a week's time."

"What's the catch? What happens if I lose?"

"You must give up begin a shinobi." Tsuande answered.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto answered.

"Because if you win… I'll give you this?" Tsunade replied pointing to her necklace.

"Why would I want that piece of crap?" Naruto asked.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"**Piece of crap you say… you fool… that necklace could help you control my power." **Kyuubi growled. Kyuubi was force to as Amaterasu was standing and was again blackmailing her.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"**That necklace belongs to the Shodaime Hokage… it is said he was able to control bijuu with that necklace alone though his brother. If you have that necklace in your possession… you can control my power without fearing of me taking over." **Amaterasu smiled dangerously at the Kyuubi.

**Real World**

"You idiot… that necklace is the heirloom of the First Hokage. It can buy you three full mountains and a lot of land." Jiraiya shouted.

"I know… I didn't recognize it at first." Naruto answered as he lied quickly. Jiraiya sigh and turns to Tsunade.

"You and I are going to talk." Jiraiya answered as he walked away. Tsunade followed Jiraiya leaving Shizune.

'_Tsunade-sama… is you going to take Orochimaru's proposal?'_

**Flashback**

Shizune was enjoying the sight of the castle… enjoying her time at the sight.

"Shizune we're leaving." Tsunade replied.

"But Tsunade-sama…" Shizune replied. Tsunade didn't listen to it.

'_I got a bad feeling about this place.'_

Tsuande took three steps from Shizune when the castle started to fall down and a huge three headed snake appeared.

"Tsunde… I've found you." Orochimaru declared as he and the four eyed boy jumped down.

"You're Orochimaru." Shizune stated. She took a stance but Tsunade put her hand up to stop her.

"It's been a while, Orochimaru. What do you want Orochimaru? You didn't come here just to say hi." Tsunade replied.

"I've looked all over for you." Orochimaru replied.

"What have you got with me now? Better not be trying to waste my time talking about old days…."

"I have a little favor to ask from you." Orochimaru stated. His arm was twitching slightly and Orochimaru slightly let his face turn into pain. But he quickly recovered.

'…_Erratic heartbeat, his face looks pale and feverish. Must of have had a long period of exhaustion. … and that arm.'_

"Tsunade-sama, I assume you've figured out already." Kabuto replied.

"You two can go find someone else. I've already quit being a medical ninja. We can't do that. You see, this wound… no one else can cure it. But you Tsunade-sama, one of the three legendary Sannin and a medical specialist, you alone can cure it." Kabuto answered.

Tsunade studied the arm again more carefully. _'Is it some secret seal or a curse?'_

"… That wound on your arm isn't an ordinary wound. What have you've done to it?" Tsunade asked.

Orochimaru chuckled a bit before he answered. "Nothing… just a little memento from when I killed the Sandaime Hokage." Orochimaru answred as Tsunade and Shizune looked at Orochimaru in shock.

"You really….are…"

"Heh… don't make a scary face like that. Something with form is destined to crumbled. Same goes for people. You too, know of this… since…. You've lost the two of your most beloved." Much to Tsunade fury. Orochimaru chuckled when he realized he had Tsuande where he wanted her.

'_She lost two people she loved the most? … … … …ah… Orochimaru-sama… you are very cruel.'_

After a few moments of silence Orochimaru spoke again. "Those were certainly horrible ways to die…" Orochimaru stated. Shizune had enough and moved her arm sleeve up to reveal a needle launcher. Kabuto immediately notice and jumped in front of Orochimaru just as Shizune fired the needles. Kabuto deflected the needles but quickly grabbed the last needle as it nearly pierces him.

'_These… needles are poisoned.'_

"Calm down Shizune." Tsunade replied.

'_That girl… she's good.'_

"Hmph… Orochimaru… you haven't changed one bit. You know how I am don't you. Don't kid around with me." Tsunade said with a smile on her face. Her fist hit the wall crushing it immediately. "Don't mess with me, or I'll kill you." Tsunade warned. Her joyful face vanished and was replace but the looked of a killer.

Kabuto took a step back when he realized the danger of the female member of the legendary Sannin.

"We're not here to fight… we came to negotiate." Kabuto replied.

"I said it once… get out of my sight."

"You're the only one who can cure Orochimaru-sama's arms. We're not saying it'll be a one way bargain. Let's make a deal?"

"I'll count to five… get out then… or else." Tsunade replied as she gave her finally warning.

"Please calm down (5) … it won't be a bad barga (4) in." (Just had Barag and in together to understand it)

"Three…. Two….. one…." Tsuande replied as she got ready to charged forward.

"I can revive your brother and the man you loved with the forbidden jutsu I have developed." Orochimaru stated before Tsunade could attack. Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks and Shizune looked at Orochimaru in shocked.

"You haven't killed us yet… does this mean we have a deal?" Orochimaru asked. Tsunade didn't answer.

"Don't you want to meet them again Tsunade?"

Tsunade didn't answer as he remembered her brother and Dan.

"If I cure your arms… what are you planning on doing?"

"I hate to lie to you…. So, I guess I'll let you in on the truth…"

'_I'm getting what I want…'_

"…I'm going to obliterate Konoha for one last time."  
"What? Destroy Konoha? Our home?" Shizune shouted.

"And your answer is?" Kabuto asked.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune shouted. Clearly going against the deal. Tsunade was lost in though with her brother and her lover.

"You can't!! Don't listen to the offers of these liars. Your brother and uncle Dan wouldn't want you to do this either!! Are the wishes of the two people more… Tsunade-sama!! You're dreams, your wishes… have you've forgotten them? Yet I understand! Reality is thus, even if it's like this..." Shizune replied.

"Shut up Shizune!!!" Tsunade barked. Shizune shut up immediately.

"You don't have to answer now… however, we hope to come to a peaceful resolution. Also…. This forbidden jutsu needs a supply of life… there, we've prepared two good bodies." Kabuto replied.

"Kill these bastards! Orochimaru is weak right now! This is a good opportunity… if Tsunade-sama and I fight together we can definetaly beat these guys!" Shizune replied as she got ready for battle. However Tsunade didn't move. Orochimaru moved his hand up and bit his finger causing blood to drip. Tsunade started shivering as Orochimaru let his finger started dripping with blood. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru in amazement.

'_Damn… because he's still one of the Sannin he knows about 'that' incident.'_

"I'm pretty weak now… but I still know Tsunade's weakness." Orochimaru replied as he wiped the blood on his face causing Tsunade to back away from him. "You still haven't curd it completely yet, have you? Kong Shrei Zheng means… terrifying blood disease." Everyone's eyes were on Orochimaru.

"I anxiously await your consent. Kabuto, lets go." Orochimaru replied as the two of them vanished.

**Flashback Ends**

Shizune quickly followed the group that started to check in for the night. When they entered the inn… Shizune immediately knock on the boy's room.

The door opens with Tenzo there.

"Shizune, what can I do for you?" Tenzo asked her.

"Is Naruto-kun here?" Shizune asked.

"Yea… come in." Tenzo replied as she walked in to see Naruto had a bed to himself.

"Naruto-kun." Shizune replied. Naruto turns to look at her.

"You're… Shizune right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, please don't take this so personally. However, I beg you to stop your reckless motives against Tsunade-sama." Shizune begged him.

"It's not the deal its her attitude. I read her biography and am disappointed in what I expected from a member of the legendary Sannin. I also was looking forward in hopes I can learn some medical ninjutsu from her." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, I suggest you drop this bet… that necklace will only bring you misfortune." Shizune replied.

"Because it was worn by her lover and brother… when they died." Naruto replied. Shizune looked at him in shock. "I know Tsunade's history. I read her biography… I however would like to get that necklace. The reason why is because I believe it I can finally learn how to control the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra with it." Naruto answered.

"But…."

"If her eyes continue to look to the past, then I will open them once more." Naruto replied.

Shizune looked shock at Naruto… before she could stop him… he jumps out of the room heading for the outskirts of town.

"Oh, Naruto…" Tenzo shouted.

"Leave him be… Naruto is much like Tsunade-sama … he will be treated different just because he is related to a Hokage. However, if Tsunade-sama aids Orochimaru… Naruto will kill her. There is no doubt about that… because Naruto's loyalty lies to the heart of Konoha. Not to a person." Tenzo stated. Tenzo spoke with Kakashi after the funeral and Kakashi told him how Naruto fights for the people and he seeks to protect the village from harm.

Naruto created over a thousand clones… Naruto began to use the jutsu and he quickly he return to his original position and looked down at the watch.

"Five seconds… damn…. I need to be faster." Naruto replied before he started again.

**Bar**

"A jutsu of that caliber won't take a week to master… even you know that." Jiraiya said as he took a sip of sake.

"Kids needs to wake up from dreamland and look at reality closely." Tsunade replied.

"Trust me… he does… he seeks the title Hokage in hopes he will surpass every Hokage before him. Mostly because… he doesn't want Konoha to suffer as he suffered." Jiraiya replied.

"Why did you bring him?" Tsunade asked.

"He reminds you of them doesn't he? Two reasons… one… I need to teach him things, like how to control his powers. The second… I needed to get him away from the council and elders of Konoha. Apparently, they have been keeping him on a short leash because of the fact he is a jinchuuriki and is the son of the Fourth Hokage. They used these two as leverage against him. Naruto however, wanted to break free from that and told the world during the chuunin exams who he is… and what he is… quit nicely too. The village wants to apologize to Naruto for there mistreatment towards him by offering him to become a Jounin. The Jounin's are deciding right now… also… Naruto isn't loyal to a person… he is loyal to the Heart of Konoha. But I don't think he fully understands what that means yet." Jiraiya replied.

"You mean he doesn't listen to the leaders?"

"Oh he does… however… if he believes its not in Konoha interested then he won't do it. Kakashi stated he was shock to here where Naruto's loyalties lay. He taught Naruto much… there are very few things I can teach Naruto… only a few things I can work with him. Soon, he won't be needing me anymore." Jiraiya stated.

"How did he get so powerful?" Tsunade asked him.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko." Jiraiya answered. Tsunade looked at him in shock.

"Don't get me wrong… he or should I say… she is not influencing him, but giving him some gifts and abilities. Apparently my suspicions about that night of the lost of Minato were right. Someone did summon the Kyuubi no Yoko and attacked Konoha. Though the Kyuubi told Naruto… Naruto isn't saying… also… Naruto has been verbal attacking Koharu, Homura and Danzo in the council chambers. What ever the truth behind that night is… Naruto is going to an all out war with them. A war, he may win." Jiraiya replied.

"How?"

"The people of Konoha are now following behind Naruto. The Jounin's who served under the Yondaime Hokage also see Naruto somewhat like his reincarnation. Despite knowing he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. It was kind of funny, this village threw herself at Naruto's feet begging for his forgiveness." Jiraiya replied with a smile.

"Why?" Tsunade asked with curiosity."

"Apparently she was responsible for much of his suffering." Jiraiya replied.

**Flashback**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the woman through herself before the group.

"Uzumaki Naruto… I was one of the people…."

"Please don't." Naruto stated.

"The past is the past… I understand why… even if I don't like it… however… I hold no grudges. It's not my thing to hold grudges. If you're sorry, show it with your actions now, not from the past." Naruto stated.

**Flashback Ends**

Tsunade stood there shock. The kid was a magnet at working miracles.

"How long has he been studying medical ninjutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"I believe shortly after Kakashi was training him for the Chuunin exams. Naruto cares more about people lives than his own. He is his parents through and through. Naruto is a well balance fighter in some many areas… he just doesn't have time to train all of his skills.

"Tsunade… if there one thing Naruto has, that many ninja's lack… It's the guts to never give up."

**One Week Later**

The group surrounded Jiraiya was having trouble with his body. Shizune was even there after being awakened by Naruto.

"Damn Tsunade-hime. I didn't expect her to drug me." Jiriaya replied as the ANBU who dress under the code of the ANBU tried to help Jiriaya up.

"We have to go… Tsunade-sama will be meeting Orochimaru soon." Shizune stated.

"Shizune-sempai… no more secrets… what is Orochimaru offering in return? I want to know everything." Naruto replied. Shizune hesitated but finally told them everything.

"He is going to kill Tsunade." Naruto replied in shock.

"Are you sure?" The ANBU asked as did Jiraiya.

"It makes perfect sense. Tsunade wouldn't lift a finger to harm the ones she loves… Orochimaru controls the dead he summons… he is going to use them to kill Tsunade. I think he is also planning on resurrecting Tsunade to serve him forever." Naruto replied.

"That makes so much sense. If he can have the greatest medical ninja by his side… then he will be near unstoppable." Jiraiya replied.

"I'm going ahead with Shizune-sempai, the rest of you travel with Ero-Sennin." Naruto replied.

"What have I told you about calling me that in public?" Jiraiya screamed.

Naruto said nothing but grinned before he took off with Shizune. The ANBU and Jiraiya followed though Jiraiya couldn't deny that was using an excellent method against him. Preventing him from using his full capabilities.

Naruto and Shizune arrived first with the ANBU and Jiraiya arriving seconds later.

"It looks Tsunade turn him down." Naruto stated.

"That Tsunade-hime… she gotten wild." Jiraiya replied.

"Tonton… can you find her?" Shizune asked.

"No need… I can…" Naruto replied as he jumped onto the tree.

"How can he find her….?" Shizune asked Jiraiya.

"By increasing chakra to his eyes… he can see things in slow motion and see things that are far up close. It's not a bloodline… just a special ability." Jiraiya answered.

Naruto was looking everyone for a sign of either Tsunade or Orochimaru… however he didn't see anything. However… he did see signs of crushed walls and craters in the ground. Finally he found them about five miles away… Tsunade was fighting Kabuto.

"Found them… five miles north… Tsunade is fighting Kabuto." Naruto shouted.

The team took off before Shizune turned back and looked back at Naruto.

"Are you coming?" Shizune asked.

"Yes… but I won't be there until you get there. I want to test if my jutsu works." Naruto answered.

"You mean…?" Shizune replied.

"I'm sure I got it down… I need to test it one last time." Naruto answered.

Shizune nodded before she took off with everyone else.

Naruto sigh and chuckled he carefully watch everyone appear before Tsunade, stopping her fight with Kabuto. Orochimaru jumped by Kabuto's side when he realized the threat.

Naruto immediately saw the danger as Kabuto was going to summon one of Orochimaru's snakes.

Kabuto hit the ground holding his side that was bleeding.

Kabuto looked up to see Naruto standing before him.

"That would have been dangerous Kabuto…" Naruto replied.

"Naruto… you completely that jutsu…" Jiraiya replied.

* * *

A/N - The end of the chapter... the fight between Konoha and Orochimaru is about to begin... again. Naruto apparently has mastered his new jutsu... however... will it be enough to fight Orochimaru? The next chapter... Royal Battle! Sannin Style

Shiki Fujin – Dead Demon Consuming Seal

Densetsu no Annin – Legendary Dark Shinobi

Hirashin no Jutus – Flying Thunder God Technique

Shinkirou no Jutsu – Mirage Technique (Thanks for correcting me you guys)

Hirashin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique


End file.
